


Kakarot's Two Daddies

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After Raditz tells Goku about their parents, Goku gets curious. So, he goes and grabbed the dragon balls, only to make the discovery of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift for Bardocksbabexo2819 on fanfiction.net

Goku didn’t know why they were having a cookout, but he wasn’t going to complain. Chichi’s cooking was always good. Why would he argue against it? It smelled divine.

Gohan had his friend Sharpener over, while Goten was waiting for food. Goten really was Goku’s child.

No they weren’t the issue. It was Raditz who was the issue. Goku’s older brother had been brought back over a year ago and the two still didn’t know how to communicate with each other.

Raditz lived a couple of miles away with Nappa, which Goku never really questioned. Goku didn’t care for Nappa either, but Vegeta just said to leave them be. Whatever that meant…

Raditz sat there with his arms crossed as the food continued to cook. He said nothing as Kakarot stared at him. Raditz looked away. He didn’t know why he agreed to come to this thing. Kakarot’s mate said that there would be food, and Raditz jumped at the chance to eat something that wasn’t Nappa’s cooking. If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that Nappa was trying to kill him.

Goku sighed. He couldn’t read his brother’s face if he tried. Raditz was just too cold. Goku really didn’t understand why. He had brought his brother back, but Raditz acted like it was nothing. Goku couldn’t help but wonder why that was. There had to be a reason for Raditz to be so indifferent.

But that wasn’t why Goku brought Raditz back in the first place. He did it because he was curious. Vegeta could only provide him with so much. What Goku wanted to know was something that Vegeta didn’t know. Goku just needed to know how to ask Raditz about it. I mean, how do you ask someone about their past without opening old wounds? Especially when it came to the questions that Goku had.

Raditz rolled his eyes. “Just get it over with, Kakarot. What do you want?”

Goku almost jumped, he thought that he was hiding his emotions pretty well. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Then stop giving me that look,” Raditz grunted. Raditz wanted to leave, but the smell of food kept him there. Maybe Nappa could learn a thing or two from Kakarot’s mate.

Goku sighed. “I’m not giving you a look.”

“Uncle Raditz, do you want to play a game?” Goten said, interrupting them.

Raditz looked down at his nephew and almost grinned. The boy had that puppy dog eye look on his face, and Raditz knew that he couldn’t say no.

Across the room Gohan cleared his throat. “Goten, Uncle Raditz doesn’t have time for your games.”

Raditz turned his eyes to Gohan and glared at him. Raditz had never liked his oldest nephew and the feeling was mutual. What did he expect though? Raditz did kidnap Gohan when he was a child. It was only natural for Gohan to be protective.

But Raditz felt no ill will towards Goten. The boy was far too innocent for that. Seeing Goten made him want children of his own, but it would be a while before that happened.

Goten frowned. “But it’s a fun game, Gohan.”

“Don’t listen to him; I’ll play your game.” Raditz smirked and stood up as Goten gave him a smile.

Gohan glared at Raditz, but he paid it no mind. Instead, he watched as Goten brought out a strange controller. “So you’re going to play the opposite of me.”

Raditz looked up at the screen. “So what am I doing?”

Goten giggled. “You’re going to pick a fighter.”

Raditz picked someone and soon they were mashing buttons as both characters began to fight against each other. Raditz almost laughed as his nephew’s character stabbed his character then ripped its head off.

“Goten, where did you get this game?” Sharpener asked.

“Trunks let me borrow it.” Goten answered.

Gohan sighed. “Of course you got it from him.”

Raditz couldn’t help but smirk. “It think there’s another round, Goten.” Raditz began to jam the buttons as Goten looked back at the screen.

“No fair!” Goten said, trying to catch up.

Goku stared at the two of them. How could he even try to get Raditz to open up to him the same way that Goten had?

Raditz sighed. “It looks like you got me again.” The word fatality was flashing on the screen.

Goten grinned. “I can almost beat Trunks, but he’s too good at this game.”

“It’s to be expected of a saiyan prince.” Raditz said, then frowned. “Hopefully, Trunks won’t have that level of arrogance.” Goku couldn’t help but laugh at that, causing Raditz to raise an eyebrow. “What?”

Goku smiled. “It’s just true…what you said…about Vegeta.”

Raditz gave him a nod, and it became awkward again.

“Dad, why don’t you try playing my game with Uncle Raditz?” Goten said.

Goku wanted to say no. He wasn’t much for video games, but if it got Raditz to open up to him more, he figured that it was worth it.

Raditz moved over and Goku sat next to him. “So how do you play this thing?” Goku asked.

Raditz chuckled. “I just hit the buttons. That usually does something.”

Goku selected a character and they started a round. Raditz won the first round, but Goku won the second. “Was there anything like this back on Planet Vegeta?”

Raditz rolled his eyes. “We had one. You were a toddler when you left.”

Goku turned his head over to his brother. “Really, we owned something like this?”

“Our parents were always out on missions, it kept us from getting into trouble when they were gone.” Raditz stated.

“What were they like?” Goku had always wondered this. He knew nothing of their parents. The bump he received as a child took care of that.

“Dad was really tall. He could be really cocky at times and Mom didn’t like that too much. Mom always said that Dad was a handful.” Raditz said, not looking away from the screen. Raditz had a smile on his face. “They went out for a mission a couple of days after you were sent off. That was the last time I saw them.” Raditz let out a half laugh. “Mom told me to keep my nose clean and Dad ruffled my hair.”

Goku tensed up. “You sound like you miss them.”

“I do miss them. If they were around, I could get some answers I need.” Goku wondered what questions Raditz had, but kept his pondering to himself. “I do know that Dad died on a planet he was sent to, and Mom died with Planet Vegeta.”

Goku nodded as he took all of this in. He would have said more, but Chichi came in to announce dinner.

They put the controller down and went to the table. Chichi only smiled as they all began to chow down on the feast she had prepared.

Raditz looked over at his brother’s mate. “Can you please show Nappa how to make this?”

Chichi looked a little off guard at the question. “Why don’t you learn it?”

Raditz shook his head. “No, that’s not my job.”

Chichi looked over at Goku with a puzzled look, but Goku only shrugged. “Umm…I guess.”

“You really would be a lifesaver. I know that we’ve been in hell for the last 15 years, but the man is seriously out of practice.” Raditz said.

“Then why do you live with him if you hate his cooking?” Gohan asked.

Raditz looked around the room. They all wanted an answer to that question. “Uncle Raditz wants to live with his friend. Why is that bad?” Goten answered for him, and Raditz only grinned at the boy.

“What he said.” Raditz said.

They all groaned, and the rest of their meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

 

Goku pondered his brother’s words for weeks. It wouldn’t take much. He could always try bringing them back with the dragonballs. Chichi probably wouldn’t like that though. She wasn’t a fan of Raditz, the last thing she would want to do is feed more saiyans.

But these were his parents. She had to be just as curious has he was.

It would probably do wonders for his relationship with Raditz. Raditz did say that he had questions of his own.

Goku could almost imagine it. His mother and Chichi working in the kitchen together once a week. They could have cookouts all the time. Family spars could be part of every get together.

That thought alone had Goku ready to snag the dragon radar from Bulma.

He smirked to himself. This was going to be great. No one could convince him that this was a bad idea.

Goku placed his fingers against his head and instant transmitted to Bulma’s. The heiress jumped when he appeared in her lab. “Goku? What are you doing here?”

Goku only gave her one of his cheesy smiles. “I was just wondering if I could get the dragon radar from you.”

Bulma looked puzzled. “But I don’t think anything has happened. What if we need them for something?”

Goku frowned. “There’s nothing that I can’t deal with.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “That’s not the issue.”

Goku gave her a pleading look. “Please, Bulma. I won’t ask for it again.”

“Now I know that’s a lie.” Bulma snarked.

Goku sighed. “Are you going to give me the radar or not?”

Bulma sighed, then began to rummage through a drawer. “Just don’t make me regret this.”

Goku grinned. “You won’t.” As soon as the radar was in his hands, he transmitted away. He reappeared in a field and turned on the radar. He continued to grin as the dots appeared. “Time to get some balls.”

* * *

 

Hours went by. It had taken him a long time to get the last couple of dragonballs. One was at the bottom of the ocean this time, which was just a pain. The last one was at the top of a mountain.

At the moment, Goku was out of breath. He was supposed to be done a long time ago, but this had really taken all day. Good thing that he hadn’t made any promises to Chichi. He really didn’t like the idea of sleeping on the couch.

Goku had returned to the field near his house. It really was the best way to do this.

He placed all of the dragonballs down on the ground and looked up at the sky before saying the words he knew all too well. “Eternal Dragon! Shenron arise and hear my wish!”

The sky went dark like it always did and the dragon arose from the dragonballs. **“I am the eternal dragon! What is your wish?”**

Goku only smiled up at the dragon. He knew that he had three wishes, but decided that he might as well start with something simple. “Can you put a house between mine and my brother’s?” He asked. It made the most sense really. They had to have somewhere to live.

“It is done.” The dragon said.

Goku grinned. “Now for my other two wishes. I wish that my dad was brought back to life and I wish that my mom was brought back to life.”

Two shining lights appeared before him and he watched with bated breath as the outline of two different people began to appear within it.

The dragon fell back into the balls and they flew off in different directions. Not that Goku cared about that. He was still focused on the two in front of him. Something wasn’t right.

The light began to fade and Goku thought that his eyes must be messed up. He looked to the man on the right. He looked exactly like him, even if the man was in armor and had a scar on the side of his face. Goku had no questions about him.

Goku turned his eyes over to the other person. This couldn’t be right. There was supposed to be a woman standing there…but in her stead was a taller man.

Goku scratched his head. “Maybe I didn’t do it right.”

“Kakarot?” The taller man asked, looking him over.

Goku nodded. “But how do you know that…”

The one that looked like him chuckled. “You’ve gotten so big.”

Goku turned red. “Yeah…”

The tall one smacked him on the back. “Who would have thought that we would see Kakarot again?”

Goku felt uncomfortable. “Dad? Who is this guy?”

Both men froze, looked at each other, then began to laugh. “You really don’t know?” The tall man laughed.

Goku stared at them in confusion. “And who is he calling dad? I was the one that pushed you out.” The one that looked like him said.

Goku turned pale. “What?”

The tall one continued to laugh. “I’m your father, Kakarot.” The tall one pointed to the other male. “Bardock over there is your mother.”

Goku’s mind was racing as he started to go lightheaded. This wasn’t happening. Everything went black as he passed out onto the ground.

“Really, Tora? You didn’t have to push him that hard.” Bardock said, crossing his arms.

Tora only laughed. “He was going to figure it out eventually. Besides, I would rather he knew the truth than us beating around the bush.”

“I just want to know why he thought that we weren’t together. Doesn’t he know about saiyans?” Bardock said looking down at his son.

“Looking at his clothing, I don’t think so.” Tora said, looking around. “This looks like the planet he was sent to. Why does it look so nice?”

Bardock glared at his son. “We’ll have to ask him when he wakes up. I want some answers.” Bardock had to know how. Did Kakarot do what he foresaw? Or was Kakarot a disappointment, because looking at this planet he couldn’t see how his son could have been the one to take down Frieza. He shook his head. He was going to have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku looked around. Why was he asleep in a field? That didn’t make any sense. It looked like it was getting dark out. Chichi was going to be mad if he was late for dinner.

“So you’re not going to say anything to us?” Goku heard a voice say behind him. He stared at the man that looked exactly like him, only he had a scar on his chin, and it all came flooding back. This man was his mother.

He felt nervous again. What could he even say to them? He had no clue. “Umm…”

“No need to be shy, Kakarot.” His father said with a goofy grin on his face. His mother was still scowling at him.

“I just don’t know what to say. That’s all.” Goku put both of his arms behind his head. “I wasn’t expecting you to be guys.”

Bardock looked away from him grumbling, while Tora just laughed. “Didn’t Raditz tell you anything?”

Goku growled. “No, he described you, but that bastard said nothing about this.”

Bardock chuckled at that. “So, where is your brother now?” He wanted to see his oldest. There were things he wanted to know and he was getting nowhere with Kakarot.

“He’s probably at his house.” Goku’s eyes went wide. “Wait a minute…is that why he hangs out with Nappa?”

Both of his parents looked at him in shock. “Nappa…” Bardock started. “You mean to tell me that Raditz is hooking up with that sleazy good-for-nothing!”

“Bardock, calm down.” Tora said trying to hold back his mate.

“How the hell can I calm down? That old fuck is messing with my boy!” Bardock snapped.

Goku just stood there and watched. “I don’t know if they’re doing that…they just live together.”

That didn’t calm his mother at all. If anything it just made things worse. “Take me to see that balding shit bag!”

Tora sighed. “You really shouldn’t have said anything about that.”

Goku stared. “How was I supposed to know? I didn’t think he would fly off the handle.” He tried to think of a way to change the subject. “If it makes you feel better, Nappa is completely bald now.”

Bardock smirked. “So that bastard is even uglier.” His mother stared at Goku, almost as if he was sizing him up. “So you have five minutes to explain why this planet still looks completely fine.”

Goku sighed. He knew this would come up sooner or later. “I hit my head when I was a baby.”

Tora laughed. “Well that explains why you didn’t know about us.”

“This planet is my home. I live with my wife and our two kids.” He continued.

“You have two kids?” Tora said, wanting to know more.

“Two boys, they’re called Gohan and Goten. Chichi is my wife.” Goku stated.

“Wife?” Bardock asked, confused by the word.

Goku gave his father a sheepish look. “Yeah, that’s why I was confused. On Earth, women give birth, so I married a woman.”

Bardock’s eyes went wide. “We had women back on Planet Vegeta, but both sexes can breed.” So that’s why Kakarot had no idea. “How many others are there?” He really didn’t want to hear about his son and Nappa. If he found out there was a child, he would probably fly off the handle again.

“Well, Vegeta lives here too. He married a woman named Bulma, she’s an old friend of mine, and they have a son. I think that’s everyone.” Goku answered.

Bardock sighed in relief, so there was time to stop Raditz from carrying that imbecile’s child. “So what happened to Frieza?” This is what he really wanted to know. Did his premonition come true?

“Oh, he’s dead.” Goku couldn’t help but laugh. “If he had only stayed away from here… I warned him.”

Bardock began to laugh. “So I was right then. You defeated him.” Pride was beginning to fill him.

“Well, yeah.” Goku decided it was best to show him, changing into a super saiyan. Both of his parent’s jaws dropped. “Before you ask, this is super saiyan.”

“You…you’re the legend…” Tora was speechless.

“I’m not the only one. Vegeta can do it too. So can my boys and his son.” Goku didn’t mean to make it sound so minuscule, but he passed that hurtle so long ago.

Bardock walked up to Goku. “I want to see this family of yours.”

Tora walked up next to him. “I agree. I want to see this daughter-in-law of mine.”

“Okay. It will make it easier if you grab onto me.” Both of them stared at him like he was insane, but he answered before they could say anything. “I can teleport.”

Tora started laughing. “You’re just full of surprises, Kakarot.”

With that both of them grabbed onto him and they disappeared.

* * *

 

Gohan looked up at his boyfriend as he continued to suck on the large cock in his mouth. They had to be quiet. He had no idea what his mother would do if she found out the truth.

Above him Sharpener gasped. “Kami…Gohan…” Gohan was trying to keep his sucking sounds down, but that was proving to be difficult. He couldn’t help it. He really wanted that taste in his mouth.

Gohan popped off for a second before licking the tip. “I wish we could do more.” He said, before deep throating his boyfriend again.

Sharpener groaned, his hand coming down and holding Gohan in place. “Fuck…”

Gohan slid his tongue against the dick one last time as his mouth filled with his boyfriend’s seed, some of it leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Sharpener bit his lip as he came; making sure that no one could hear him. The saiyan wiped some of it off his face as he moved back up to kiss his boyfriend. The Blond moaned into his mouth. “I want that too, but you know how it is.”

Gohan sighed, sitting next to Sharpener. “I’m tired of hiding it.”

“She’ll kill us, you know that.” The blond said, zipping his pants.

“She wants grandkids, but I just can’t give her that.” Gohan stared at his lover. “I want you.”

Sharpener chuckled. “Someday.”

There was a knock on the door, making them both jump. “Gohan, why don’t you and your friend come out? Dinner’s almost done.”

Sharpener stood, kissing Gohan one last time on the forehead. “We’re coming, Miss Chichi.”

The two of them left Gohan’s room, finding that Chichi had moved back to the kitchen. Goten was playing more of his video games. The boy didn’t even notice them as they passed.

The two of them sat down at the dinner table as Gohan’s father appeared in the dining room. Gohan stared up at his father in confusion, but it had nothing to do with his father. “Dad…who are they?”

Goku turned red. “Oh…Gohan, these are your grandparents.”

“Grandparents… but they’re both guys!” This couldn’t be right. His father was pulling his leg. If this was some kind of cruel prank, he would never forgive the man.

“We’re saiyans, like that matters.” The one that looked like his father said, looking around the house. “This doesn’t look too bad, Kakarot.”

“Yeah, this is pretty close to what we had back on Planet Vegeta.” Tora said, looking around as well.

Goku turned red. “Well, yeah, anyway, this is my son, Gohan.”

“We already got that, Kakarot.” Bardock said.

The door between the living and dining rooms opened, and Goten walked in. He looked up at the strangers. His eyes lit up. “Dad, who are they?” The last time they had other saiyans in the house, Uncle Raditz become part of the family.

Bardock’s eyes lit up at seeing the boy. “Kakarot, is this Goten?”

Goku laughed. “You would be right; this is my youngest son, Goten.”

Tora walked up to Goten and ruffled the boy’s hair. “He looks just like you did when you were a boy.”

“That’s what Uncle Raditz says too.” Goten said, excited to get attention.

Tora smiled. “You two used to get in so much trouble. Raditz was pissed when you got sent off.” His father said, staring at Goku.

Goku was shocked. Did that mean that Raditz gave Goten so much attention because he reminded him of a simpler time?

“Oh, Goku, your hom-” Chichi stared at everyone in her dining room. “Goku…why are there so many saiyans in my house?”

Goku looked nervously at his wife. “Chichi, remember what the doctor said about your temper…”

Chichi turned redder. “Don’t tell me to calm down, mister! Why didn’t you tell me that we were having company?! Now I don’t have nearly enough food for everyone!”

Goku stared at his wife in fear. “But Chichi, they’re my…”

“What’s the excuse this time? Come on let me hear it.” She had no idea what her husband was thinking, but this couldn’t be good.

“They’re my parents.” Goku answered.

Chichi froze then began to look between the two men and her husband. Sure there were some similarities, but what he was saying was impossible.

“He’s telling the truth. We are sorry for the intrusion. Our son should have said something,” Tora said. “I swear we taught you better manners then this.”

Bardock only glared at the woman. “I don’t know. You would think that she would respect a warrior like our son.”

Chichi glared at the man that looked like her husband. “What did you say?”

“Don’t act all high and mighty, lady. I’ve pushed out two children in my time, and one was on a battlefield surrounded by blast fire,” Bardock growled.

Gohan and Sharpener were staring at the man in shock. “Who did you…?” Sharpener couldn’t help but ask.

“Raditz. Kakarot got the luxury of being born in a medical wing.” Bardock said proud of himself.

Gohan couldn’t help but ask. “Does that mean that all saiyans can get pregnant?”

Bardock stared at his grandson and the boy next to him. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on there. Hell, he could smell them all over each other. “Yes, but there are rules.” This Gohan was a little irritating, but he didn’t seem to be running from their traditions. The young man next to him seemed interested, so he would approve for now. Besides, he had a big bald fish to fry. And this woman that Kakarot had married. What was Kakarot thinking?

“Umm…Chichi, why don’t we just sit down and eat?” Goku suggested.

She just glared at her mother-in-law…is that what she was supposed to call him? Although, the father-in-law seemed to be well mannered. She sighed. “Fine, but you owe me, Goku.”

“Goku? Why is everyone calling you that?” Tora asked.

“Oh, when I hit my head I forgot my name, so I go by the name my adoptive grandfather gave me.” Goku answered. “But all of the saiyans call me Kakarot.”

Bardock sat down. He could accept that answer. He looked down as Chichi began to bring in food. It smelled good, but it would take more than that for him to warm up to the woman.

“Wow. You’re an amazing cook, Chichi.” Tora said, nudging his mate.

Bardock only glared back at him. “You never eat my cooking like that.”

“Don’t take it like that.” Tora pleaded. He was hoping to get to jump Bardock’s bones later. It had been far too long after all.

Chichi giggled. “You can’t cook worse than Nappa does. I swear Radimmm.” Goku covered her mouth, shaking his head frantically. The last thing they needed to do was start that mess back up again.

Bardock smirked. “So that bald bastard can’t cook. That mean’s Raditz will start to look elsewhere.”

Chichi’s eyes went wide. “Does that mean that Raditz is with Nappa? Goku, why didn’t you tell me?”

“We still don’t know that. We’re all jumping to conclusions.” Goku really didn’t want Raditz coming here and getting in his face for spreading rumors.

They went through dinner, but you could still cut the tension with a knife. “So are Grandpa and Grandma going to be at all of our cookouts?” Goten asked, still excited.

Chichi almost fainted. She already had four saiyans to feed. Now she would have two more. This just wasn’t fair.

Goku smiled. “Probably. I’m going to drop them off at their new house.” He turned to his parents to find his father trying to calm Chichi down, while his mother gave Gohan a look. “Are we going?” Goku asked.

“Hold your ramrats, Kakarot.” Bardock scolded him.

“What’s a ramrat?” Goten asked.

Bardock grinned down at the boy. “A giant carnivorous rat.”

Goten tilted his head to the side. “Why would you want to hold one?”

“It’s just a figure of speech, boy.” Tora said, laughing. “Come on, Bardock. I want to see this new house of ours.”

The two said their goodbyes before teleporting into what looked like a similar home. Bardock looked around. He could work with this. “How far are you from here?” He asked. He wasn’t really happy with either of the mates his children chose. What were they thinking?

“Not far. You’re right between Raditz and me.” Goku said then regretted it.

Bardock smirked. “So what direction are you in?”

“I’m not falling for that.” Goku said. “Raditz deserves his privacy.”

“So you’re saying that he won’t want a visit from me. Figures.” Bardock said walking away.

Tora sighed. “Don’t mind him. He’s just a little grumpy. He did get a lot dropped on him today.”

Goku gave his father a smile. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

“Call?” Tora asked.

Goku walked over to a small table. There was a phone sitting there. “This is a phone.” He wrote down a number. “This is the number you put in to call my house. If that doesn’t work, just power up. I should be able to sense you.”

Tora laughed. “You’re just full of surprises, Kakarot.”

“That’s what Vegeta said too.” Goku laughed. “Although, I don’t think he was too happy about that.” He looked up at the clock. “I better get going. Chichi will want me to do the dishes after all of that.” He made to teleport then remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot. This planet has a moon. Please don’t go out when it’s out.”

“I’ll keep Bardock away from it.” Tora joked. With that Kakarot left the two of them alone, disappearing into thin air. Tora turned back to his mate. “He’s a good boy.”

Bardock turned his face away. He was still frustrated. “Whatever you say.”

Tora looked over his lover. “Bardock, can you act like you’re happy?”

Bardock looked back at his mate and made to complain, but froze as Tora kissed him. His eyes closed slowly as his mate kissed him deeper. Bardock’s mind began to go blank as Tora began to mess with his armor.

“Dock, I missed you…” Tora said, kissing at his lover’s neck.

Bardock moaned. “Kami…” He had forgotten what this felt like. Tora’s hand was going down his body, resting on his now hardening length.

“Why don’t we break this house in?” Tora said with a sneaky grin on his face.

Bardock could only groan in response as Tora pushed him against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Bardock couldn’t help it as he was pushed against the wall. Tora was licking at his neck making him swoon. He could feel his mate’s hand’s tugging on his armor. It had been far too long.

Tora chuckled into his mate’s neck. “Did you miss me, Dock?” He pulled on the warrior’s armor, freeing it from his mate’s torso, leaving Bardock bare chested in front of him. Tora moaned. He really did miss his mate. They had been separated in the afterlife. He was going take advantage of this chance they had been given.

“Tora…” The warrior cursed as his mate’s hands roamed around his body. “Yes.” He moaned. There was no way he could say no to Tora. The strong body in front of him knew exactly how to touch him. At the moment, he was already melting as Tora tore his own armor from his body, letting Bardock look upon the man he loved once again. The warrior hadn’t known if he would see his soldier ever again.

The soldier moved his tail around his mate’s as he pulled at the spandex of Bardock’s pants. His lover hissed as his erection hit the air. “Looks like you did.” Tora chuckled.

Bardock groaned staring down as his mate fell to his knees. His eyes grew dazed as Tora leaned forward, sliding his tongue over the tip of the warrior’s growing cock. “Babe…fuck…” Tora’s tongue had just slid down the length of his dick, humming as he went.

“What was that, Dock?” Tora chuckled, moving himself back up his lover’s member. The warrior didn’t answer him though, all Bardock could do was moan as he slid his tongue against the tip. “Do you want more?”

Bardock’s hand moved downward, landing on the top of his mate’s head. Watching as the soldier deep throated him. “Oh…” He couldn’t help the moan that came from his lips. He had forgotten how heavenly Tora’s mouth was. The warrior couldn’t help but whimper as his mate sucked on him greedily. His eyes shut as he gave into the bliss that surrounded him. The mouth around him wasn’t just warm. It was tight and wet; his mate’s tongue was caressing him in the most heavenly way, sending chills up his spine.

Tora smirked, staring up at his mate. Bardock always looked beautiful while in the midst of pleasure. Everything from the way the warrior’s mouth hung open to the sounds he was making was turning Tora on. The soldier grinned, slurping on the throbbing member in his mouth. They could do better. He reached upward, grabbing onto his mate’s ass, earning him a cry from his mate as he squeezed it hard. Still bobbing his head, Tora moved one of his hands over, sliding his fingers against the place he wanted. Bardock let out a whimper then a gasp as he entered him. Tora groaned, sending vibrations up his lover’s cock. Bardock was so tight. It was almost as if he had a new body, meaning that everything that was once loose from night after night of endless pleasure, was now once again taut. Now he wanted in there more than ever. Tora slid his skilled fingers in and out of his lover, earning him sharp wails of pleasure that filled the entire house.

Tora smirked to himself as he scissored the opening. Bardock was completely lost at this point, panting hard as he was stretched open in the most glorious way.

But to Bardock’s displeasure, Tora popped off of him. “What are you…?” He started. Only for the soldier to pull himself up from the floor and pin him to the wall with a bruising kiss. The warrior moaned; thrusting up against his mate as their tongues mingled.

Tora grabbed his mate’s hand, moving it down towards his cock. “You think you can help me a bit?” He chuckled, Bardock didn’t think twice as he lowered to his knees, taking the entire thing into his mouth in one go. “That’s it…Kami, Dock…” He groaned as the warrior, lapped at him. Making sure that he was plenty wet for what came next.

As Bardock popped off he left a clear trail of saliva. “Tora…”

“Yes, Babe?” The soldier could see that his mate was completely flushed.

“Take me…” Bardock pulled himself up, looking at his mate for a second before Tora turned him around, making his lover face the wall.

Tora couldn’t think. From the moment those words fell from Bardock’s lips, his primal side had taken over. He pushed his cock against his mate’s ass, listening to his lover moan before pushing inside. It was almost like he was a teenager again, back when they were fooling around in the barracks. Bardock was so tight around him that it made him want to cum right there. But that wouldn’t be fun for either of them. He wanted to take his mate properly.

“Mmm…Tora…move…” Bardock begged. The feeling of being filled was driving him insane. He needed his mate to take him now. He hated begging, but seconds later, he felt Tora’s hips move, thrusting deep inside of him. “Oh…Yes.” He crooned.

Tora panted into his mate’s ear, moving faster with each passing second. How could he forget this bliss? His mate was moaning so loudly that he wouldn’t be surprised if passing cars heard them. But Tora couldn’t help but be a little rough. It had been so long. “Dock…you like that?” He thrust in harder, making the warrior cry out.

“Yes…deeper…Tora, deeper OH!” Bardock’s voice had become a whiney mess. If he thought that Tora’s tongue was bliss, his cock had to be heaven. With every thrust, he swore that he had died again, only to be resurrected.

Listening to Bardock’s moans was bringing him to the edge. Tora knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Dock, I’m…Kami…I’m gonna cum…”

“Yes…Oh TORA!” Just hearing that Tora was about to cum, sent Bardock over the edge, making him cum all over the wall in front of him. At the same time, he felt his insides warm, filling him with his mate’s seed. Slowly, he panted against the wall, letting his mind catch up with the rest of him.

Tora kissed Bardock’s shoulder, chuckling lightly. “You always whine.”

The warrior turned red. “Shut up, lug head.”

Tora teased, keeping his tail wrapped around his mate’s. “Come on, Dock. I’m only teasing.”

Bardock turned his face to look at his mate. He was about to say something back, but Tora looked so happy that he just froze. The fact that he hadn’t seen his mate in so long was finally hitting him. Quietly, he purred against Tora’s head, confusing his lover. “You’re right.”

“That’s a first.” Tora said with a grin.

Bardock rolled his eyes, “Forget I said anything.” He pulled himself free of Tora’s embrace. “We need to go get cleaned off.” He said, not looking at his mate.

Tora grinned. “We haven’t done it in the shower in a long time.”

Bardock froze. “I wasn’t talking about that.”

“But now, you’re thinking it.” Tora grinned, coming up behind him and whispering into his ear. “So what about it, Dock…are you ready for round two?”

Bardock moaned, allowing himself be led into the bathroom without a complaint. Knowing full well what could happen if they continued with this, but at the same time, not caring in the least bit.

* * *

 

One week. It had been one week since they were brought back and they had practically done it in every room. Bardock swore that Tora couldn’t take his hands off of him, but that wasn’t the problem.

Kakarot had been over a few times to see how they were doing, but Raditz was nowhere in sight. It made Bardock angrier. His eldest child had to be hiding things from him now, especially that idiot Nappa.

Sure, Nappa was an elite, but Bardock didn’t want that insolent dick in his family. He didn’t care too much for Kakarot’s harpy, but at least she could cook, Nappa was pretty much a laughing stock amongst the elites. Even with Raditz having a small power level, the idea of his son getting taken by such a disgusting lug was beneath him.

“Dock, why don’t you calm down?” Tora said, sitting down next to him. “He’ll come when he’s ready.”

“I doubt it. Kakarot has probably warned him about my misgivings.” He growled, only to purr as Tora ran his finger through his hair.

“You have to let go at some point. He’s not a little boy anymore.” Tora said.

“He’ll always be my little boy. But this shit with Nappa of all people is just wrong.” Bardock said, trying to stand.

Tora sighed. “You know, I don’t like it either, but what are we going to do? We can’t just tell him no. It will just make them closer.”

Bardock growled low in his throat as the door opened up. He stood up from his chair only to find a rather tall man with really long hair walking in. “Damn, Kakarot got you guys a better place than mine.” Raditz spat. “Although, it would be better if Nappa put his shit away.”

“So you’ve finally decided to show up.” Bardock said as thousands of questions were going through his head.

“Yeah, Kakarot didn’t tell me the exact place, so I had to come looking for it.” Raditz said, sensing his mother’s anger. “So what did I do now?”

Tora and Bardock looked at each other before Tora started. “We wanted to know how things are going with Nappa.” Bardock only snarled.

Raditz blinked at them a few times. “I guess they’re fine. Why?”

“We’re just curious, that’s all.” Tora said.

“What the fuck are you doing with your life?” Bardock said crossing his arms. “Living with trash like that.”

Raditz was taken aback by his mother’s words. “Well, we do live together. I do agree that he is dirty, but I didn’t come here to talk about that. I came here to ask you two some questions.”

Tora elbowed his mate before speaking. “What kind of questions?”

Raditz looked away from his father, turning red. “How do you get pregnant?”

Tora’s eyes went wide as did Bardock’s. “You’re asking us that…?”

Raditz nodded. “Do I have to be mated for it to happen? Are there any other requirements that I need to know about? Is it a seasonal thing?”

With each question, Bardock was getting angrier and angrier. Tora made to answer his son, but Bardock stopped him. “There’s nothing you need to know about that!”

Raditz sighed then shook his head. “I figured as much.” He stood up and headed towards the door. “You’d have told me if I was Kakarot, wouldn’t you?”

Bardock stared at his son, but couldn’t say anything as Raditz stormed out. Tora sighed. “I told you that you shouldn’t have said anything. Just be happy that he found someone.”

“He doesn’t need to know that and I’ll fight it until I have another foot in the grave.” Bardock growled.

Tora shook his head. “You really are hopeless.”

* * *

 

Back at Raditz’s house.

Raditz growled to himself as he walked in past all of the dirty pots and pans. He really didn’t know what to expect. Of course anyone he chose wouldn’t be good enough for his mother.

Nappa walked past him. “Can you clean this shit up? Maron’s coming over later.”

“Like I care what you do with your woman.” Raditz growled.

Nappa only glared at him. “You know that she doesn’t like the mess.”

“Then you clean after yourself. I’ve got better shit to do.” Raditz said walking past Nappa towards his room. He opened the door to find someone waiting for him. “I thought you would be busy with work.” He smirked.

His boyfriend, slid down on the bed. “I wanted to be here for you when you got back. How did it go with your folks?”

“They’re difficult, just like they’ve always been.” Raditz said, taking his boots off and walking over to the bed, sitting on it as his lover kissed him on the cheek.

“That’s too bad. I wanted to know if we could…well you know.” His lover said.

Raditz sighed. “You really are too good to me, 17.”

The android laughed. “I think I know a way to get your mind off of them.”

“What?” Raditz said with a knowing grin.

“How about you get on your knees and you’ll find out.”

* * *

 

Gohan paced. His mother had just left the house for the first time in forever. His dad was out sparring. Goten was playing with Trunks. This was the first time that something like this had happened, and he didn’t plan to waste it.

Sharpener was sitting on his bed, with nothing on. “Gohan, we’re wasting time.”

He looked down at his boyfriend. “I know…I’m just scared.”

The blonde stood up. “And you think I’m not?” He pulled Gohan against him. “I love you and I want to be with you. We may not get another chance like this.” The two of them looked at the bed, then back at each other.

Gohan leaned into his boyfriend, kissing him until they landed on the bed. Finally, he would lose himself in Sharpener’s touch, giving himself to his lover in every way he could possibly do so.


	4. Chapter 4

About a month later.

Goku looked over at Chichi. She had just finished making breakfast and seemed to be in a good mood. He planned to get some training in today with his sons. Chichi was in one of her rare moods where she was okay with this, so he really couldn’t wait.

Goten was already sitting at the table, but Gohan was nowhere to be found. His oldest was taking his time in his room this morning, which was odd for Gohan.

Deciding to go check on his son, he stood up from the table, walking down the hall towards Gohan’s room. He knocked on his son’s door, only to hear a sound coming from the bathroom. He moved over to that door, only to hear Gohan puking his guts out.

Goku cringed. It looked like it would just be him and Goten. “Are you okay in there?”

Gohan coughed a couple of times before opening the door. He looked pale, probably from being sick. “Yeah, I guess I just got a bug.”

Goku couldn’t help but laugh. “Well at least we know that you’re not pregnant.”

Gohan stared at him with the most mortified look on his face. “Why would I be…?” He started looking panicked.

“Well, I have two dads, so I think all saiyans can get pregnant. I’ve never really asked them about it though.” Goku said, thinking it over. “Good thing we don’t have to worry about that, right?”

Gohan turned green, before running back into the bathroom, making Goku sigh. He was just going have to leave Gohan here.

He walked back into the kitchen. “It looks like it’s just going to be us today, Goten.”

“What’s wrong with Gohan?” Chichi asked, giving Goten more eggs.

“It looks like he’s sick.” Goku said. “There must be a flu going around.”

Chichi nodded. “I’ll make him some soup later.”

Goku dug in. There really wasn’t much to worry about. Gohan would be better by tomorrow. Chichi really was a miracle healer after all.

* * *

 

Gohan was panicking. Why didn’t he remember that? He had completely forgotten that male saiyan’s could get pregnant. He knew that he and Sharpener hadn’t used any protection.

He started to shake. He couldn’t be pregnant. He wasn’t ready to be a mother. Gohan began to cry against the sheets as he felt nauseous again. Why did this have to be happening to him?

* * *

 

Goku landed with Goten in the field around his parent’s house. The two of them came out, his father looked excited for a day of training, but his mother looked very tired.

“Did you get any sleep?” Goku couldn’t help but ask.

Tora sighed, looking over at Bardock. “He’s been up all night.”

“Does Grandma need a nap?” Goten asked, making Bardock sigh.

“I’m fine.” Bardock knew that was a lie. His body felt off. It was familiar, but different at the same time. It had been a while since he felt something like this stirring in his veins. But he wasn’t sure if there was a way to check on this planet. If he was right, Tora would probably be thrilled. Having another child wasn’t on Bardock’s list of things to do, but considering how raising his sons was taken from him, he really didn’t mind. Even if labor was a pain in the ass.

Goku shrugged, looking over at his father. “Do you want to spar with Goten for a bit? He’s a little rusty.”

“He wouldn’t be if you put your foot down with your wife.” Bardock growled.

“Chichi just wants them to get a good job after they get out of school. This isn’t Planet Vegeta. They can’t fight forever.” Goku hated admitting this. If he did have it his way, his son’s would have trained every day, but he understood where Chichi was coming from.

Tora gave him a smile. “She’s just looking after their future, Dock. There’s no crime in that.”

Bardock rolled his eyes. He had other things on his mind right now. “Whatever.”

“I think Goten’s right. You need to go lie down.” Goku said.

Goten jumped up on Tora’s head. “I don’t like taking naps, but it helps when I’m grumpy.”

Bardock sighed. “Fine. I’ll go take a nap.” He turned and walked back in the house. Walking by the windows, he couldn’t help but crack a smile as Goten landed a punch on Tora, sending the man flying.

He continued to stare, feeling the maternal instincts becoming sharper. He sighed, walking into the bathroom. He just needed to test himself. He moved to grab some of the cotton balls out from under the sink. His drives were telling him what to do. He quickly, got himself a urine sample, then dabbed one of the cotton balls with it. He sighed as he bit into his thumb, making himself bleed. All he needed to see was a certain color. He dripped his blood onto the cotton, watching as the red and yellow made blue instead of the normal orange.

Bardock blinked a couple of times before moving his tail up to his stomach. He closed his eyes, using the only other test he knew for this. He made his breathing as quiet as possible, sensing his body for movement. Finally, he found it. Small and zipping around inside of him, was a growing baby.

He shook. He really was with child. A smile came to his face as he felt himself start to cry. He didn’t like crying, it was a sign of weakness, but dammit, he was happy. They were going to have another baby after they thought they lost everything.

Bardock cleaned up the bathroom before leaving it. Now in a better mood, he headed back outside. He laughed as Kakarot got tackled by his own son.

Tora looked over at Bardock in confusion. “I thought you were taking a nap.” He eyed his mate with suspicion. Dock was mad about an hour ago, now he looked rather happy. Something had to be wrong. He wondered if he had done something.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Bardock lied. “Besides, I’m starving.”

Goku and Goten stopped what they were doing and listened in. “There’s lots of food in the fridge if you want some.”

Bardock looked down. “I’m thinking I need something a little fresher than that.”

Tora’s head tilted to the side. “But I got that deer yesterday.”

Bardock sighed. “Let me rephrase that. We need something a little fresher than that.”

Tora was still puzzled. “But the meat is still fresh, Dock. I don’t see the problem.”

He was losing his patience. “But I need some fresh blood.” Bardock would have gotten it himself, but the instincts were telling him not to use his energy as much. He had to protect the life growing inside of him.

“Did I forget something? It’s not your birthday is it?” Tora said, completely confused.

Goku sighed. “I can go get it if you want something to eat.”

Goten stared at his grandmother. “How come you keep touching your stomach?” The small boy asked. “Is it because you’re hungry?”

Bardock didn’t notice that he was still moving his tail against his stomach. He could still feel the baby inside moving. “No, I’m not really hungry.” He said, making Tora and Kakarot freeze in complete shock. “But the baby is.”

Tora blinked a couple of times. “Ba…baby…?”

Bardock nodded. “Yes. I’m eating for two now.”

Goku began to laugh. “Well isn’t that surprising.”

“Does this mean that I get another uncle now?” Goten asked with excitement, letting Bardock pick him up.

“It could be an aunt. There is always a chance.” It was too soon for him to pick up a sex on the child.

“Baby…” Tora kept saying that word over and over again.

“Umm, Dad, are you okay?” Just as Goku finished his sentence, his father fainted against the grounded.

Bardock only laughed. “Don’t worry about him. He’ll be up in a couple of hours. Why don’t you get me something to eat then?”

Goku just sighed. “Yeah. I can do that. Just give me a while to go find it.” With that his son disappeared leaving him with his grandson.

Goten just seemed fascinated. “How long do I have to wait?”

Bardock could only smile at the boy. He was just so innocent. Now he could really see why Raditz was so attached to the boy. “About 6 or 7 months; give or take.” The longer he looked at Goten, the more he missed not getting to see Kakarot grow up. “Now, I think we have some cookies in the fridge, why don’t you go and get some?” He said putting the boy down. Goten smiled, running into the house.

Bardock stared down at Tora. “You really don’t change.” He laughed. “First Raditz, then Kakarot, now this one. I swear, I think you don’t like hearing that I’m pregnant, do you?” Tora remained passed out though.

He shrugged. Kakarot could pull him into the house when he got back. Till then, it looked like his mate was just going to have to be outside.

* * *

 

Gohan sighed, finally his nausea has stopped. But he didn’t feel better, not at all. He still had that dark cloud hanging over him.

He really had no idea who he could talk to right now. His mother would most likely freak out, while his father would be completely clueless. He really couldn’t call his grandparents either. His father was over there and it wouldn’t do him any good if it got out that way.

He didn’t know what else to do though. His mom had left to go get some medicine from the store, but he didn’t like the idea of taking any. If he was pregnant, then it could be damaging to the baby, but there was nowhere to go.

The phone rang making him jump. He moved over to answer it quickly. “Hello?”

“Hey, Brat, is Kakarot there?” He heard his uncle ask.

“No, he’s training with Goten.” Gohan said. He didn’t have that much fight in himself right now. He was far too panicked.

“Oh, then I bet he’s over at the Oldman’s house.” Raditz said, sounding defeated.

Gohan wondered why his Uncle sounded so put off, just as a light bulb went off in head. Maybe Raditz knew. “Yes, but I am glad you called.”

“Why is that, you hate me?” Raditz said, clearly taken aback.

Gohan couldn’t help it as he started to cry. “I…I think I might be pregnant.”

He felt the other end go quiet. “So you and that blond, huh?”

“Yes.” He waited for his Uncle to make fun of him. He knew this was a bad idea.

“I figured as much.” Raditz sighed. “So you need to know if you’re with child, then?”

Gohan still felt worried, but he felt a lot calmer now. “Yes, I’ve been sick all day and it happened about a month ago…”

“I don’t need the details. Just tell me what you want me to do about it.” Raditz said.

Gohan was surprised. He really thought that his Uncle didn’t think that much of him. Now the man was seriously offering him his help. “I…I need a pregnancy test, but I really can’t go to the store for one.” He was starting to feel nauseous again.

He could hear his Uncle moving around. “I’ll grab you one from the store. Just don’t say anything to that mother of yours. She’d ring my neck.”

Gohan fell back into tears. “I won’t say anything. Thank you, Uncle Raditz.” He really had never felt more gratitude for anyone else in his life. He hung up the phone and sat back down, hoping that his stomach would stop doing backflips.

* * *

 

Raditz sighed as he walked into the bathroom. He looked under the sink; there was a bunch of those things under there. He really didn’t have to go to the store.

He shook his head. Why was everyone else able to get pregnant so easily? Was there something wrong with him? He felt depressed, but threw his emotions to the side. He would help Gohan through this. It would give him some time to look after another child like Goten.

He pocketed more than one test before heading for the door. The boy was going to need them if he was active.

Maybe it would happen to him someday…but it was starting to look like that day would never come. If only his mother wasn’t so stubborn. He really needed help with this. Of course, who was he kidding? He wasn’t the son Bardock wanted. He already had Kakarot for that. Kakarot with his perfect family, and Raditz with nothing.

It depressed him some more, only for him to smile. Maybe Gohan knew what it took to get pregnant? All he needed was an answer. All he wanted was to make 17 happy, and that included a child. Their child.

He sighed one last time before flying out the door. Gohan needed this. It was the least he could do for kidnapping the boy, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan paced. He was still waiting on Raditz to come over. It just felt like it was taking his uncle forever, but that had to because he was worried.

He didn’t feel as sick to his stomach as he had earlier, but now his stomach hurt from being nervous. As much as he wanted a life with Sharpener, he wasn’t ready for this.

He heard the door open and ran over, finding his Uncle standing in the doorway with a test in hand. “Get in the bathroom.” Raditz said, passing the test over.

Gohan gave him a smile then ran off to go take it, hoping that he was wrong.

* * *

 

When Goku returned to his parents’ house he had to laugh as he found his father on the ground outside. It didn’t look like his father was going to be in any condition to cook and he knew that his mother never really did such things.

Dragging his father inside with the meat, he couldn’t help but have an idea. “Hey, ma?” He said walking into the kitchen.

Bardock looked up at the massive elk that Kakarot had over his shoulder. “You take better care of me better than your father.” He said with a grin.

Goten came running in from the living room. “Wow, Dad, that’s a huge one.”

Goku smirked, he was proud of himself. “Yeah, I figured that I should go for a buck over a doe. It’s mating season and there will be fawns running around soon.”

“You do have a pretty good measure of the land around here.” Bardock said.

Goku blushed. “Well, I did grow up in these mountains. If I didn’t learn where to get food at, I would have died.”

His mother looked down. “You shouldn’t have had to leave home back then. We just had no choice.”

Goku nodded. “I understand. Vegeta has explained everything to me more than once.”

Bardock looked confused. “Why didn’t Raditz tell you?”

Earth’s warrior gave his mother a sheepish look. “Well, you know, Raditz tends to keep to himself. Not that I haven’t tried. It’s just that every time I try, he pushes me away.”

His mother growled. “It’s probably because of that idiot Nappa. He’s clouding your brother’s judgement.”

Goten looked very confused. “But what does the baka have to do with it?” The small boy didn’t understand. Uncle Raditz didn’t like Nappa, even he knew that.

“Goten, why don’t you go and call your mother?” Goku said, not wanting his son to sound like he was being disrespectful. “She’ll be happy to cook this up.”

“We’re going to your house?” Bardock asked.

“Well considering that dad is out and you’ve got a baby to feed, I think Chichi will be the best one to cook this up.” Goku explained.

Bardock sighed. He didn’t care for his son’s harpy of a wife, but she could sure cook. He looked down at Goten. “Go get your mother. I doubt she will be happy with a surprise visit.”

Goten ran off with a small frown on his face. He was still very confused, but he figured that it would clear up. Uncle Raditz could just talk to everyone.

They watched as Goten called the house, but no one was answering. “It looks like she’s out.” Goku said. “I know, why don’t I just transmit you guys to the house, then I will go find her?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tora said, pulling himself up.

“When did you wake up?” Bardock glared down at his mate.

Tora gave his mate a sheepish grin. “Umm, don’t be mad, Dock. I just wasn’t expecting it so soon.”

The warrior’s cheeks turned red as he looked away. “Whatever.”

“Is everyone ready to go?” Goku asked. They could finish arguing after they left. Then he could run off to find Chichi.

“Yeah, we’re all set.” Tora said, knowing that it would take a while for Dock to calm down.

Goten jumped over and Goku put a hand to his head. They all disappeared, reappearing in Goku’s house. But something seemed off. Goku looked around. “I know that Chichi is gone, but Gohan was sick. He should be on the couch.” He knew his wife would have dragged the boy out of his room.

“We’ll find him. You go and find Chichi.” Tora said. Goku gave him a smile then left.

As soon as Goku was gone, they all heard something from down the hall. “Are you done yet?” Bardock knew that voice. Raditz was here.

“I’m just waiting.” Gohan said, the boy sounded terrified.

Raditz sighed. “You might as well come out here. It’s not going to do anything if you’re just staring at it.”

They heard a door open, which Bardock guessed was the bathroom. “Tora, stay here with Goten for a little bit.”

“You’re not going to do anything are you?” Tora said; wary of what his mate could do to their child.

Bardock only glared at his mate, making Tora yield. His mate knew better than to mess with him. He walked away and down the hall, just as Gohan exited the bathroom.

“What do you want old man?” Raditz said, still peeved with his mother. Gohan hid behind his uncle in terror. He didn’t want anyone to know what he was doing.

Bardock sniffed the air. Pregnancy had made his nose stronger, so he could smell that friend of Gohan’s on him. His grandson had been a naughty one. “So, is there anything you need to tell me, Gohan?” He stared at the boy as he hid behind Raditz.

“Mom, just leave him alone. The boy’s got enough to worry about.” Raditz snapped.

Gohan gave his uncle a look of gratitude, only to frown as his grandmother glared at him. “Does Kakarot know about the blond?”

“You don’t have to answer that!” Raditz said.

Bardock crossed his arms. “I believe he does. Kakarot and Chichi do deserve to know if their son is taking a mate. If he is mating without their permission, then they need to take the steps to stop it.” He growled. “Doing so breaks with tradition.”

Raditz growled back. “Kakarot mated with Chichi without your permission.”

“She can provide.” Bardock snarled. “What can the blond give, Gohan? What can Na-?” He started but was cut off.

“I love him.” Gohan said, looking down. He felt ashamed. “I didn’t plan for it to happen…it just did. I didn’t know how mom would react and I didn’t even think that I could get knocked up until after I got sick.”

Bardock walked over, pulling Gohan out from behind Raditz. He was starting to inspect the boy: looking for any signs of mating on him. “So you just had sex then?”

“Well yeah…” Gohan was completely red. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Bardock sighed; he didn’t want to say this in front of Raditz. “You have to have a mate to get pregnant.” Just as he thought, his eldest’s ears perked up. “It’s quite involved though. Plus there’re a lot of factors to consider.”

“Like what?” Gohan couldn’t help but be curious.

“Don’t worry about that.” They weren’t getting anything out of him until he was sure that Raditz was away from Nappa. “Just tell your mother the truth. If you can have a child, I don’t see her having a problem.” Bardock knew that was the kind of woman his son had married, not that it was a bad thing. He was just annoyed by it.

Gohan finally felt at ease. “But why was I so sick?”

Finally, Bardock grinned. “You probably have a bug. Our kind don’t get morning sickness anyway.”

Raditz was taking mental notes. He knew that his mother would have said more if it was just Gohan. Deciding that he didn’t want to be here anymore, he walked away from his mother and nephew, going into the living room. His father made to talk to him, but he walked by him, set on going home.

“Uncle Raditz, are you going to stay for dinner?” Goten asked him from the floor. His youngest nephew was looking up at him with such a pleading look.

He sighed. “If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.” He gave into Goten so easily, but he really couldn’t help it. The boy liked having him around and if he couldn’t have a child, he didn’t see why he couldn’t spend time with the boy.

Goten jumped up grabbing Raditz’s hand and lead him down the hall into his room. “We moved the video games in here. Mom didn’t want them in the living room.”

Raditz sat down, taking the tiny controller. “Do you still have that fighting game?”

Goten shook his head. “Mom doesn’t like it. She says it’s too violent.” The boy looked pretty sad about it.

“Remind me to get it for your birthday.” Raditz said, making his nephew light up. “What game do you want to play?” He asked.

Goten ran over grabbing a disc and putting it in. It was some kind of shooter. “Trunks is letting me borrow this one.” Goten started shooting at some enemies in the game. “Uncle Raditz, why does Grandma talk about that baka so much?”

Raditz laughed. “I have no idea.” His parents did bring Nappa up a lot. He was starting to wonder why…Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. They didn’t expect him to mate with that baka did they? He wanted to throw up. Nappa was old enough to be his grandfather. Why the hell would they want something like that? Did they want pure blood grandkids? They looked fine with Kakarot’s children.

“Uncle Raditz, are you okay?” Goten asked, noticing how sad his uncle looked.

“Yeah, kid, I’m fine.” He made his character shoot a couple of soldiers, making blood gush on the screen.

“When are you and 17 having a baby?” Goten asked. He wanted a cousin. He was getting a new aunt or uncle, but he really wanted a cousin.

Raditz gave the boy a smile before ruffling his hair. “We’re working on it.” He wanted to get off of this subject. “Now, why don’t you show me how to play this game?”

* * *

 

Chichi sighed. She could see that Goku was sincere. At least he tried to contact her this time. “You’re going to have to help me in the kitchen this time.”

Goku only nodded. “Whatever you want Chichi. Mom just can’t do it right now because of the baby.”

Chichi shook her head, laughing as she did so. She wasn’t used to the idea of pregnant men yet, but what was she going to do? “I’m surprised that they’re having a baby so soon, I thought that Raditz would have gotten there first.” She had seen the way her husband’s brother looked at her son. Raditz wanted a baby, but it looked like life was just denying him.

They appeared home, finding Gohan talking to Bardock and Tora. She greeted them both, congratulating them. Tora gave her a cheesy smile, while Bardock looked away from her with a blush.

“I guess I’ll go get dinner on. It’s good to see that you feel better, dear.” She said, looking over at her son.

“Mom, can I ask you something?” Gohan said, getting her attention.

“What do you need, honey?” She wondered if he was feeling sick again.

“Can Sharpener come over tomorrow night for dinner?” He asked. Now that he understood things better, he knew that he needed their approval.

Chichi only smiled. “Of course, just make sure that your room is clean.”

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as his mother walked into the kitchen. “You did the right thing, boy.” Bardock said, with his arms crossed.

Goku felt confused, but followed Chichi into the kitchen. He would worry about it later.

About that time, Raditz popped out of the bedroom with Goten. His nephew was swinging off of his arm, laughing as he was thrown up in the air then caught. “More!” Goten said giggling.

Tora watched, elbowing his mate. Maybe Bardock would loosen up if he saw how Raditz was with kids.

Bardock stared at the scene, feeling slightly guilty. It was apparent that Raditz wanted a child. He just didn’t know if he could give the okay for this. Having that bastard around was just not something he could allow. The man was far too old for his son. Nappa was old enough to be his grandfather, making him old enough to be Raditz’s great-grandfather. It made him cringe the more he thought about it.

Raditz stopped as he looked down at his mother. “I thought you would be in the kitchen, antagonizing Chichi.”

Bardock’s eyes narrowed. “I’m a little too tired for that.”

Raditz noticed that his mother was holding back something from him. “What is it?” He had a good idea of what it was. Part of him didn’t want to hear it.

Tora, not sensing the mood, blabbed. “Well, it looks like you’re going to be a big brother…again.”

Instead of congratulating them, Raditz just sighed. “Don’t you think you’re too old for that?”

His mother growled at him. “I’m still in my prime.”

Raditz rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Don’t throw sass at me.” Bardock snapped. “If you had a mate that was…”

“Oh shut up! You really want to dictate who I mate with that badly?” Raditz growled. He walked over to the door. “I’m not a child. I can pick who I want to be with!”

“Raditz, why don’t you calm…” Tora started.

“You want me to calm down?! Really, Dad?” Raditz started to laugh, but that laughing only sent chills down Bardock’s spine. Was Raditz really this intent on mating with Nappa?

“Why don’t we just talk about this?” Tora said, trying desperately to defuse the situation.

“I just don’t understand why you would want to mate with that!” Bardock snapped. “Do you know what shame you’re bringing on us?”

Raditz turned to stare at his mother. He looked away; clearly this was a lost cause. He didn’t say anything as he walked over to the door.

“Uncle Raditz? Where are you going?” Goten said, looking up at him sadly.

“I’m heading home. Apparently, I’m too much of a disappointment to be here.” Raditz pushed out the door, leaving Goten in tears.

Bardock sighed, looking away, only for Tora to growl at him. “What is your problem? He’s never going to trust us again!”

Bardock looked away as he felt dread come over him. “I just want what’s best for him.” He didn’t like crying. He would blame it on the hormones, but in reality, he knew that he had just fucked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan paced. He didn’t know how to tell his parents. He knew that his grandmother would filet him alive though if he didn’t. He just hoped that everything would be alright with his mother.

He heard a knock on the door and knew that Sharpener was there. His boyfriend already knew what they were going to do. As he opened the door, Gohan could see that the blond was on edge. They both knew what was on the line.

Sharpener came in without a word. The blond knew it wasn’t wise to cross Chichi. It might be the last thing he ever did.

The house did smell good though. Neither of them could deny that. As they walked into the dining room, Gohan spotted his brother trying to sneak some bread off of the table. “Goten, don’t fill up on bread.” Chichi said, walking out of the kitchen. “How are you doing, Sharpener?”

The blond turned red. “I’m doing good…” He still didn’t know what to do.

“I made Gohan’s favorite, since he’s feeling better.” Chichi said, walking over and snatching the bread out of Goten’s hand. “He probably got some food poisoning from one of the restaurants in the city.”

“Mom.” Gohan groaned in embarrassment.

Chichi giggled. “Gohan, it’s not a big deal. Goten, I said no.”

“But, Mom…” Goten gave her those puppy dog eyes, making Gohan roll his eyes. Chichi grabbed the bowl though, making Goten frown.

“Goten, that’s Mom. It’s not like its Uncle Raditz.” Gohan teased.

Goten glared up at him, then moved to sit at the table. “Says the guy that’s keeping his relationship from Mom.”

The two teens froze. How did Goten know about that? Gohan was about to ask, but his mother returned with the rest of the food, with his father appearing as he smelled dinner.

“Hey, Sharpener, I didn’t sense you come in.” Goku said, eyeing the bread bowl.

“Goku, remember what I’ve said about the bread.” Chichi spouted, not even looking at her husband. “Now let’s all sit down.”

Gohan looked down at his family as they sat down. He knew it was now or never. “Mom, Dad, Sharpener and I have something we want to say.”

Both of his parents looked up at him. “What is it dear?” Chichi asked, noting how worried her son was.

Gohan looked over at Sharpener then sighed. “Mom… Dad… I’m gay.”

Goku shrugged. It was a little surprising, but after dealing with a pregnant man, it really didn’t bother him.

Chichi looked between her son and Sharpener. Then began to giggle, making both boys back up. “It’s about damn time.” She said. “I was wondering when you would come out about it.”

“You knew?” Gohan said in shock.

Chichi continued to giggle. “Gohan, you’re my son. You’ve never brought a girl home or even talked about one. You spend all of your spare time with Sharpener.” Chichi smiled. “And I came home one day and found the two of you cuddling on the couch.”

“So you’re not mad?” Sharpener was stunned. How the hell had they been caught so easily? They thought they were being careful.

“Why would I be mad?” Chichi said, passing around some of the dishes. “Especially since Gohan can have a child.”

Both teens were completely floored. “What?!”

Goku laughed. “So bringing back my folks was a good thing for you two.”

“Goku, don’t talk with your mouth full.” The housewife said. “Now why don’t you two sit down and eat. The food is getting cold.”

Gohan turned red as Sharpener took his hand, the two of them sat down. He just couldn’t believe it. They were free to be in a relationship, and from the sound of it, they had his mother’s blessing.

Sharpener leaned over, giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek. Down the table Chichi giggled. “Now boys, I do want grandkids, but please wait a couple of years.” She looked stern now.

“Mom?” Gohan was confused. Wasn’t everything fine?

Chichi was now serious. “Son Gohan, I saw the pregnancy test in the bathroom. Is that why you’re so sick?”

Goku almost spit out his food. “I was only joking about that!”

“No, Mom, Dad, I’m not pregnant! Bardock said it’s not even possible right now.” Gohan said in a rush.

His mother pondered his answer. “I’ll have to ask him what that entails. He’ll have to tell me if he wants to have Great Grandchildren.” She said with an almost evil smirk.

Gohan sighed. It looked like everything was going to be okay. What a relief.

* * *

 

Goku sighed as he looked around the spare bedroom at his parent’s house. They were setting up the baby’s room, but he could tell that the tension was still pretty thick. It had been a couple of months, but none of them had heard from Raditz. Goku had tried to call him, but his brother had no intention of speaking with him. He tried to not feel offended. Raditz wasn’t really mad with him. His brother probably expected for him to try and fix everything with their mother. But Goku didn’t think that could be fixed.

So Earth’s hero figured that working on the house would at least take everyone’s mind off of Raditz, so they could focus on something happier. “What color do you think we should paint it?” Goku asked his father. His mother was in the other room, taking a nap. Bardock was starting to show, he really only had about 3 more months left. Goku was still trying to process the idea of having another sibling. He could barely manage Raditz. Goku’s mind stopped there, he wasn’t going to think about his brother today.

Tora sighed. “I have no idea. Dock, won’t tell me the sex of the baby.”

Goku knew that he was right. They weren’t talking to each other as much as they used too. “Well maybe we should try something unisex then? Ma can’t complain about that?”

Tora laughed. “Trust me; he won’t be happy unless it’s his way.”

“Then why don’t we ask him?” Goku knew that they needed to stop being so short with each other.

“Or we could work on this and keep him out of it for now.” Tora really didn’t want to bother his mate right now.

“Dad, you’ve got to talk to him about things at some point.” Goku pointed out.

“Kakarot, I don’t think it’s wise to get him all stirred up at the moment.” Tora said. “He’s emotional. Between the pregnancy and the stuff with Raditz, I don’t know how he’s holding up.”

“You don’t know, because you don’t ask.” Goku said bluntly. “Chichi would kill me if I didn’t listen to her about that kind of stuff, even though most of the time it flies over my head.”

His father gave him a half smile. “Who would have thought that you would be giving me a lecture on relationships?”

Goku couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Well, you’ve backed me into a corner.” The Z fighter gave his father a serious look. “Just like the two of you have done to Raditz.” Goku cursed himself. He wasn’t supposed to be asking about this.

Tora’s smile faded. “I know that it seems that your mother is being harsh. But Dock’s only thinking about Raditz’s wellbeing.”

“But if he’s happy with Nappa…” Goku started, cringing as he said it.

“That bald bastard will never be good enough for your brother. The age alone is disturbing to me.” Tora snapped.

“So if you agree with mom, then why are you mad at him?” Goku couldn’t help but ask.

Tora moved a couple of things away from him. “It’s the way he went about it. I told him to ignore it.” He looked back at Kakarot. “Now Raditz is probably more drawn to Nappa than ever.”

“I didn’t plan that.” Both of them turned to find Bardock in the doorway. “You know I can’t help it. Nappa is a freak.”

Tora looked away from his mate. “I do know that, but you did push a little too far.”

Goku watched his mother look off to the side. “I…” It looked like Bardock was about to cry. “I just want the best for my son.” The tears began to fall.   
“Fuck these hormones.”

Goku sighed. “He’ll come out of it eventually.” He moved to grab the box that held the pieces for the crib. “We should get this room set up.”

Bardock stared at the walls. “What color do you think we need to make it?”

Tora shrugged. “I was waiting on you.” He really didn’t want to walk on his mate’s tail anymore. It had been a very sad couple of months. They were supposed to be happy. They were having a new baby.

Bardock looked over at his mate and son before running his tail over his stomach. He hadn’t checked the sex of the baby yet; he had been too distracted. The pregnant saiyan moved his tail out, touching his stomach with it before closing his eyes. There was some movement; the child must have been napping. He felt the baby move swiftly inside of him. It must have been mad about being woken up. It made him smile. It took him back to his first pregnancy. Raditz didn’t let him sleep at all.

The baby kicked upward, making him let out a sigh. He moved his tail against his skin, trying to get the child to move its tail against his womb, but the child just seemed too annoyed at the moment.

He opened his eyes to find Tora and Kakarot waiting for his answer. “I can’t get a reading.” Bardock looked down at his stomach. “Someone is being stubborn.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Tora said, looking grim.

Bardock’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t know that I was such a pain.”

Tora backed up. “Come on, Dock. I was just joking.” His hand’s went up defensively as his mate stalked towards him.

“Really? I’m a joke,” Bardock said, walking forward.

Tora was backed into a wall, looking at his mate with terror. “That’s not’s what I meant.” Shaking as he was pinned against the wall. “Come on, Dock…I-.”

Before Tora could finish his sentence, Bardock kissed him, making the soldier’s eyes grow wide. He wasn’t expecting the warrior to kiss him after all of their arguing. His eyes slowly closed as he kissed his mate back. They hadn’t been this close in a while.

Goku turned his head away. He didn’t expect his parents to start kissing. He thought that his mother was going to punch his father in the face. It was looking like Bardock’s hormones were messing with him.

Tora let out a groan as Bardock pulled away from him with a blush. The soldier smirked. His mate looked unbelievably cute. “I…I’m sorry Tora…I rushed forward and now our son hates me.”

Tora leaned forward, kissing his mate. “We’re all on edge. It’s not your fault. Everything was just thrown on us.

Bardock sighed, he was thinking about what he had seen months ago. After his fight with his son, he couldn’t get it off of his mind. Watching Raditz play with Goten was pretty heartbreaking. He could tell that Raditz wanted to be a parent. It was just so hard to think about Nappa touching his boy.

“Come on, we need to get this room set up.” Goku said, trying to take everyone’s attention off of Raditz. “I bet that my new brother or sister will like it.”

Bardock turned to look at Kakarot. If only it was that simple.


	7. Chapter 7

Goku looked over at Chichi with a grin. The day that Bardock was having the baby was getting closer, so he figured that they might as well invite everyone over for dinner. He called Krillin the night before so 18 would be there with Marron as well.

Chichi was working like a madwoman in the kitchen making sure that everything was prepared right. “Did you try to call Raditz?” She wanted to try and fix everything that had happened between her in-laws.

Goku sighed. “I tried, but as soon as he found out about Mom and Dad, he told me no.”

“You shouldn’t have said anything about them.” Chichi said. “We could have helped them get used to the idea of Nappa around Raditz. If they saw how happy they are…”

“I don’t think that would work. Ma really doesn’t like Nappa.” Goku said, sitting down at the table.

Chichi rolled her eyes. “I swear. You saiyans are so stubborn.”

Goku smiled at her. “Well, you did marry one.”

“I guess you got me on that one.” Chichi sighed. “I just hope that they make up soon, this is ridiculous.”

“Me, too.” Goku sighed.

* * *

 

Later that night.

The house was already starting to fill with people. Sharpener was sitting with Gohan as Bardock sat down on the couch. His belly was really showing now, but he couldn’t get a signal from the baby at all. It just didn’t want to slow down.

“How does that even feel?” Gohan pondered. He knew that someday, he would be the one that was pregnant.

Bardock gave him a grin. “Well, it’s hard to describe really.” He put his hand on his stomach, feeling the baby kick. “At first it’s nothing but a small flutter, now it’s kicking me with everything it’s got.”

Sharpener stared at the warrior’s belly. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Sure if it kicks in a place that it shouldn’t then it will, but most of the kicks to the surface are fine.” Bardock said.

Tora walked in plopping next to his mate. “Any news on what it is?”

Bardock sighed. “It won’t hold still at all. Raditz and Kakarot moved around a lot, but I could always make them hold still. This one doesn’t want any of that.”

Tora cringed. “Lovely, it looks like we’re in for a wild one, then.”

Gohan and Sharpener laughed. Neither of them could imagine what could be wilder than the saiyans they had already seen.

They all heard a knock at the door and looked up as Krillin walked in with his wife. “Krillin, I didn’t know you were coming over.” Gohan said as 18 put Marron down on the floor.

“Yeah, your father invited us.” Krillin answered. 18 on the other hand was looking around, almost as if she was looking for something or someone. “Where’s Goten?”

“He’s playing those games of his.” Gohan said with a sigh. “I swear Trunks is the worst influence on him.”

This wasn’t the first time that Bardock had heard about this Trunks kid. He wondered what kind of child his grandson was spending time with.

“Well, considering the fact that Trunks is Vegeta’s son…” Krillin started.

“What!” Bardock and Tora’s eyes were wide. The saiyan prince was alive and his son was friends with Goten? This wasn’t possible, was it?

Gohan scratched his head. “Yeah, you didn’t know?”

“Why haven’t we seen the prince since we returned then?” Tora asked in a panic.

Krillin rolled his eyes. “Please don’t call him that, Vegeta doesn’t need to get a bigger head than he already has.”

“What Krillin means to say is that Vegeta’s busy.” Gohan said, trying to control his grandparents’ anger and shock.

“Dinner’s ready.” Chichi said from the other room.

Everyone began to pile in and began to sit at the table. 18 was still looking around in confusion as food was passed around. Goten walked in and sat down next to Marron as the plates were filled. “Aren’t we forgetting some people?” 18 asked.

Everyone looked around. “No, I think this is everyone.” Goku answered.

“I thought that Raditz was going to be here.” 18 said.

Bardock and Tora flinched at that. “We aren’t on the best terms right now.”

“Oh, I wanted to talk to him about something. Everything should be set up for the move soon.” 18 said.

“The move?” Bardock asked. He didn’t understand. Where was Raditz moving with Nappa?

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice house. Bulma and Vegeta gave it up for a good price.” 18 looked down at her husband. “We could have gotten it if someone had a better job.”

“I’m working at it.” Krillin said. “We won’t be living with Roshi forever.”

Bardock was really confused. How did Nappa get that much money? “What did he do to get that kind of money?”

18 stared at him. “Well, it’s been a hard time saving up. They really do want to have a baby, so they’ve been busy.”

Bardock turned red with anger. He didn’t want to listen to how his son and Nappa were being busy with making a baby. “There are more important things than that.” Bardock snapped.

“But they’ve been with each other for a long time.” 18 said. “Why can’t they just be happy with a baby?” She was getting angrier.

“Raditz just isn’t in his right mind right now! He needs to focus on finding a real mate instead of that trash.” Bardock snapped.

18 stood up glaring at the pregnant saiyan. “You dare to call my brother TRASH?!” Goku and Krillin had to move to hold her back as she made to attack Bardock.

Bardock and Tora looked at each other in confusion. “Brother?” Tora said in shock.

“18 calm down. I think there’s a little bit of a misunderstanding.” Krillin said nervously.

“There better be a misunderstanding because 17 isn’t trash.” She said giving her husband a blood curdling stare.

“Let’s start at the beginning.” Chichi said. “Who is Raditz dating?”

“He’s dating 17.” Goten said from down the table, making everyone stare at him. “Didn’t you know that?”

“Goten, where did you learn that?” Goku asked, in shock.

“Uncle Raditz told me. I talk to Uncle Raditz a lot. You should try it, Dad.” Goten said, with a completely innocent look on his face.

Bardock was completely frozen against his seat as Gohan face palmed. Tora took a deep breath. “What is this brother of yours like?”

18 had her arms crossed. “I want to ask you something first. Who did you think he was with?”

“Nappa.” The rest of the room answered.

18 began to laugh as Goten cocked his head to the side. “But Uncle Raditz wouldn’t do that with the Baka.”

“Goten! Where did you pick up that kind of language?” Chichi snapped.

“But that’s what Uncle Raditz calls Mr. Clean.” Goten said.

Bardock felt worse and worse with each passing second. He had been denying his child for no reason. Nappa wasn’t the one that Raditz wanted. He had wasted his anger for nothing.

“But then why does he live with Nappa?” Goku asked.

“And why did he bring up Nappa’s cooking to me?” Chichi pondered.

“Well, 17 was looking for a place. Until now, he’s been stationed to live in one of the cabins at the preserve.” 18 explained. “I can’t tell you about the food thing though.”

Goten giggled. “That’s because Uncle Raditz has to try Nappa’s nasty food before Maron does.”

18 rolled her eyes. “So Nappa has hooked up with that airhead.”

Krillin sighed. “You’re never going to forgive me for dating that, are you?”

18 smiled. “You married me in the end, didn’t you?”

Krillin smiled back. “True.”

“So that’s why?” Chichi said with a smile on her face. “If that’s the case then everything should be fine. 17’s a much better person than Nappa.”

Bardock was sitting there in a daze. He felt really sick to his stomach. What had he done? He flinched as Tora put his hand on his back. “Let’s just talk to him. I believe our son wants to know how to have a baby.”

Bardock nodded slowly. “I will meet this would be mate of his.” He knew that he was just going to have to accept this 17 fellow, but he would take anything over Nappa.

Goku stood up, walking over to the phone. He picked it up ready to make the call then turned to his youngest son. “Goten, why don’t you call Raditz?”

Goten stood up quickly running over to the phone as Goku dialed. Goten took the receiver just as someone answered. “Uncle Raditz, what are you doing?”

* * *

 

Raditz stood there with the receiver in hand. He smiled. “Just moving some stuff around. How is the dinner party?”

“Weird.” Goten answered.

Raditz wondered why the boy had said that. “What do you mean it’s weird?”

“Because everyone thought you were dating the Baka.” Goten said.

Raditz froze. “They…what?” He was in complete shock. “Where the hell did they get an idea as stupid as that?!” He was practically livid.

“I think it’s because of the baka’s cooking.” Goten said with a giggle.

“And here I thought that my parents wanted me to hook up with that disgusting old fart.” Raditz spat.

“That’s nasty, Uncle Raditz.” The small boy said. “But Grandpa and Grandma said that they want to meet 17 now.”

Raditz relaxed a little at that. “17 is working right now, so I guess they can stop by our new place after the move…if they want that is.” He didn’t dare himself to hope.

“Grandma, do you want to go to Uncle Raditz’s next week?” Goten asked before he could say anything. There was some talking in the background followed by Goten’s answer. “He says that he can. Grandpa Tora is going to come with him though.”

Raditz couldn’t believe it. He began to read off the new address to his nephew. His hope was starting to come back. Maybe, just maybe he would get the answers he needed.

* * *

 

Goten gave his dad the paper with the new address. “Here you go, Dad.”

Goku picked his son up and everyone just smiled at Goten’s happy face. “I’m glad everything’s been worked out…can we eat now?”

“Just one question of my own.” Gohan said. “Goten, what did Uncle Raditz say to you that was nasty?”

“Oh, he thought that Grandma wanted him to mate with Nappa.” Goten said with a cheery smile.

Bardock no longer felt like he had to throw up, he just did. He really had pushed his son too far. The hormones in his body were telling him to go and hug his child for the foul things he had done to him. A week didn’t feel like it was soon enough.

Tora pulled his mate back up as Chichi ran to clean up the mess. She was grumbling as she looked up at him. “That was uncalled for.”

Bardock sighed. “You would be too if your child hated you as much as Raditz hates me.”

“Dock, he doesn’t hate you. It was just a horrible mix-up.” Tora said, trying to comfort him.

“I should have listened to what he had to say. I jumped the gun too quickly.” Bardock said, still feeling guilty. There wasn’t enough that he could say or do that could get him back in Raditz’s good graces. If his son really thought that he was planning to put him with Nappa, then Raditz’s opinion of him had to be so far gone that it couldn’t be saved.

“We’ll go and see this boyfriend of his, and we will see if he is mate material.” Tora said. “The only reason you got angry with him was because you thought he was with someone that didn’t deserve him. We can start over.” Tora spoke calmly, knowing that the hormones in Bardock’s body were overloading him. “Dock, I know that you miss your little boy, but he’s a man now.”

“He’ll always be my little boy…” Bardock said then pointed at Kakarot. “Just like he’ll always be my baby boy. I didn’t get to see them grow up. I wasn’t given any options.” He looked down at his growing belly. This was his only chance to watch one of his children grow up.

Tora tried to keep his voice down, but it was growing harder.

18 sighed. “Just get to know my brother, okay? 17 deserves to be happy and Raditz does that.”

Krillin laughed. “It was a little strange at first, but I got used to it. 17 can be a little cold from time to time, but that’s only if you tick him off.”

“How did you tick him off?” Goku asked.

“I married his sister.” Krillin said with a nervous laugh.

Bardock didn’t want to listen to this nonsense. He wanted to find his son. “Grandma.” The pregnant saiyan found that his grandson was standing in front of him now. “Can you tell Uncle Raditz how to have a baby, now? He really wants one.”

Before he could even stop himself, he nodded. He already knew that he would cave anyway. This 17 had to be a better option than Nappa, he just had to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Raditz was pacing by the door of his new house. They would be here any second. Everything that mattered was riding on this meeting. He couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Calm down, Babe.” 17 said, watching his boyfriend pace. “I think we’ll be in the clear.”

“But what if we’re not?” Raditz said, continuing his pacing.

“You’re over thinking it. They’ll probably just be glad that I’m not Nappa.” 17 teased. He couldn’t help but find the mix-up amusing. The very idea of his Raditz with that idiot Nappa was not only appalling but hilarious. Those two hated each other. His boyfriend had been real excited about moving out of that house.

“I just can’t believe that they really thought that I was with that idiot.” Raditz said, continuing to pace.

17 stepped forward, stopping his lover from moving. “Raditz, it’s going to be fine.”

“But what if…mmm.” The saiyan was pulled into a kiss by his lover, making him go quiet.

“No what ifs.” The android whispered kissing is lover’s chin. “We need to think positively.”

Raditz sighed, trying to calm down in his boyfriend’s arms. “Mom is just so picky though.”

“Remember, they have to like me after what they thought you were with.” 17 chuckled.

“True.” The saiyan began to purr against the android. “I just want everything to work out. I…”

17 kissed the saiyan again. “I know. I want that too. I can just imagine the sound of small feet crawling around here.”

Raditz smiled back. “Tiny hands and feet, a small button nose, and a thin tail.”

“Playing hide and seek in the backyard or kissing booboos.” 17 said, with a confident smile.

The saiyan felt dazed. He wanted to feel his lover right now, but knew that even if they did, he wasn’t going to get pregnant. They needed the key from his parents. At one time, he planned to ask Nappa, but the old baka refused him saying that there were too many third classes breeding.

Raditz moved away from his lover. Then there was the fact that his parents were on their way. His mind was still going back and forth as he tried to calm himself. “I just want them to like you as much as I do.”

“I don’t know if they’ll like me that much.” 17 said. “I’m not really interested in being with them like that.” The android teased.

“That’s nasty.” The saiyan laughed though, so the android took that as a victory.

They were just going to have to wait and see. Bardock couldn’t be that bad, could he?

* * *

 

Bardock sighed as they walked outside of the house, the baby would not stop kicking. It was placing him in a bad mood while he was already nervous. Raditz had to still hate his guts. He already knew that this wasn’t going to be a walk in the park.

Tora moved over to his mate, grabbing Bardock’s tail with his own. “Dock, you need to calm down. It’s not good for the baby.”

The warrior looked away. “How can I calm down with my son already hating me?”

“He doesn’t hate you. If he did, then he wouldn’t want us over.” Tora said, knowing that hormones were getting to his mate. “Let us see this 17 character for ourselves.”

“I saw how much he wanted a baby and I ignored him. I even threw my own pregnancy in his face.” Bardock really wanted to kill the person that created pregnancy. Why did it have to fuck with everything?

Tora pulled him off to the side. “You were worried for his future. Every parent worries about what their children stumble into.” The soldier pulled up his mate’s face, so that he could look down into Bardock’s eyes. “You only want the best for him.”

Bardock felt himself turn red as he looked up at his mate, only to shake his head. “We need to get going.”

“That’s what I was saying earlier.” Tora chuckled.

The two of them flew up going towards the address that was listed. Tora kept an eye on his mate, knowing that his kind of travel would be harder on him, but Bardock didn’t bat an eye. What else did he expect from the stone cold fighter?

They saw a long patch of forest and a pretty nice sized house. Bardock could see why the female android wanted it. He almost smiled. This was a good start. This 17 did have a job, so that did give him some extra points.

The two of them walked up to the door, only for Raditz to open it first. “I wondered when you two would be popping in.” Raditz said, looking down at the large baby bump that Bardock had. “Just come in. I’ll get you something to drink.”

The inside of the house was nice. It had a certain rustic charm. He didn’t know what to say really. He did wonder who picked out the style of the place though, it reminded him of the house they had back on Planet Vegeta.

“I know it’s a mess, but we’re still unpacking.” Raditz said, bringing them some tea from the kitchen. “There would be more, but again we’re still unpacking.”

“So where is 17 at?” Tora asked, just as the android walked in. He was taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

“Sorry about that, some stupid poachers thought they could enter the park.” 17 said with a sigh.

Raditz couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Please tell me that they screamed.”

17 smirked. “They always do. Seriously though, I thought they would start to learn not to go into my park after the disappearances started.”

Tora stared at the android in fear. What had Raditz gotten himself into? He looked over at Bardock, only to find his mate grinning. “Isn’t that going to look bad if you’re found out?” Tora asked.

17 shrugged. “People don’t like seeing innocent animals killed off like that. The public would see me as doing a service really.”

“Did you make sure all of the guns were tagged.” Raditz asked.

“I always check, Babe. I’d get in more trouble for those than I would for killing them. Besides, there’s never anything left anyway.” 17 said, moving to grab himself a glass of tea.

Bardock pondered that. “What do you mean?” He didn’t know much about androids, but he found 17’s attitude to be quite pleasing.

17 smirked. “Oh, I just disintegrate them.”

Tora couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I don’t see how that…”

“So how did you two meet?” Bardock asked, watching as 17 sat down.

The android and Raditz laughed. “Well, it was around the same time that Cell showed up. My sister was trying to seduce Krillin and we ran into each other.” 17 laughed.

“Weren’t you off to kill, Kakarot?” Raditz said, making Tora raise an eyebrow.

“Hey, that’s what Gero wanted us to do and 16 wasn’t taking no for an answer.” 17 said. “If I remember, you blasted me in the face.”

“Not that it did anything.” Raditz said, turning red.

“Yeah, but it did peak my interest.” The android said. “Krillin was terrified of my sister back then, but you saiyans were all really cocky about going after us.”

“You offered us a good fight after three years of silence.” Raditz said. “We wanted some action.”

Bardock couldn’t help but grin a little. 17 seemed to have a very saiyan mentality. He looked over at Tora and wondered what his mate’s problem was. But seconds later an idea came to him. “Usually, in this position, 17 would need to have a spar with the stronger of the parents, but due to my…condition, my mate will have to spar with you to test your skill.”

“What?” Tora said looking at his mate.

“You know the tradition.” Bardock said with a grin.

“But Dock…” Tora made to argue.

Bardock crossed his arms and made to pout. “You don’t want to disappoint our son, now do you?”

“17 probably doesn’t want to spar though.” Tora said, looking at the android.

17 only grinned. “I’m up for anything. I could use a spar. Dealing with those poachers is pretty mundane.” He stood up and Raditz watched as they all went outside. “I will ask that we get some distance from the house.”

“That’s fine.” Bardock said, standing next to his son as soon as they were outside.

Tora looked nervous about this as he flew up and they began to spar. 17 wasn’t a pushover that’s for sure.

“Your father is out of practice.” Bardock said.

“I…I can see that.” Raditz said looking up at the fight.

“I’m just glad that I was wrong.” Bardock said. “Those thoughts were enough to keep me up at night.” The pregnant saiyan said.

“Like I would want to be with that idiot.” Raditz said with a grin. “He’s old enough to be my grandfather.”

The warrior shook his head. “No, he’s old enough to be your great-great-grandfather.” His son turned green at that. “You see why I was so against it.” Bardock sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

“I thought you found out from somewhere else and didn’t like that I was with an android.” Raditz stared up at the fight. “I mean when you compare me to Kakarot…”

“Don’t.” Bardock said looking over at his oldest, Raditz stared back at him. “You’re not Kakarot.”

“But he’s done so much.” Raditz tried to argue.

“Again, that’s Kakarot.” Bardock then chuckled. “And remember he is stuck with Chichi.”

“But I thought you liked Chichi.” His son said.

Bardock sighed. “If she couldn’t cook, I wouldn’t be as nice to her.” Tora was kicked in the stomach, before crashing into the ground. “You really are shameful, Dear. Has your training really fallen this far behind?”

Tora groaned, but said nothing else as 17 landed. “He’ll sleep well tonight.” The android joked.

“Good, I won’t have to listen to him blather on for once.” The pregnant saiyan said. “I’ll have to have Raditz drag him home.” He glared at his mate. “I would get him myself, but someone couldn’t keep their hands off of me for five minutes.”

Raditz made to pick up his father. “Should we go now?”

Bardock nodded, flying upward. “It was good meeting you, 17.”

17 gave them a nod before they flew off. The android laughed to himself. “I think I made a good impression on him.”

* * *

 

Raditz sighed as he tossed his father on the couch. “Do you need anything else, old fart?”

Bardock motioned for Raditz to follow him into the kitchen. His son did just that, wondering what his mother had in mind.

Raditz watched as his mother walked over to the calendar and took it off the wall. “Let’s see here, the next full moon is this weekend. That should be good enough.”

“What does that have to do with…?” Raditz began to ask.

“You two live next to a forest, so that’s not an issue.” Bardock said, looking up at his son. “You’ll have to let him chase you for a while, before he marks you. Before the moon begins to rise, he needs to leave a mark on you.”

“A mark?” Raditz said. “What kind of mark?” He still had no idea where his mother was going with this.

Bardock sighed, then pulled back his shirt a little so that Raditz could see his peck. “You see that scar?” His son nodded. “Your father left that with his teeth when he marked me for mating.”

Raditz tensed up. He really couldn’t believe it. His mother was telling him how to get… “So you like 17?”

“Why wouldn’t I? He looks to be a quality mate for you.” Bardock said, watching as his son’s eyes began to water up. “But after he marks you, you can get pregnant around a full moon, so watch it if you’ve don’t want a full house.” Bardock said with a smirk. “Unless you want that.”

Raditz really wanted to cry as he looked down at the calendar. “So I can really have a baby?” He had thought about it so many times, faced so much disappointment that he had really given up hope.

“Also throw those human contraptions away.” Bardock said. “You’ll be able to tell if you’re pregnant by putting your tail on your stomach or by testing your urine with a drop of your blood. If it turns your urine purple, you’re pregnant.” Raditz was taking every note he could. But stopped as his mother started writing it down. “Now, the next time I see you, there should be a bun in you.” Bardock said. “That or this baby pops out. It’s due any day now.”

Raditz began to laugh. “You don’t know what it is yet?”

“It won’t stay still long enough for me to check.” Bardock sighed. “But it can’t hide forever. It will come out soon.”

The two of them laughed as they walked back into the living room. Tora was still passed out on the couch.

“I should head home. 17 is probably starting dinner.” Raditz said.

“He can cook too?” Bardock questioned.

“Yeah, quite well even.” Raditz joked as his mother walked him to the door. He made to say good-bye, but instead turned back to his mother. “I really did miss the two of you.”

Bardock grinned. “I’m just glad that you both survived. It’s good to see my line didn’t get jacked up from your father.”

The two of them laughed once more before Raditz left, leaving Bardock with his mate.

Tora opened his eyes. “I swear that punk, 17 is nothing but trouble.” He began.

Bardock moved over and sat next to his mate. “Just don’t think about it, Lug head.”

Tora looked up at Bardock in a panic. “You told Raditz how to get pregnant, didn’t you?”

The warrior only smirked. “Now, Dear, would I do that?”


	9. Chapter 9

Bardock sighed as he sat down on the couch. The baby was just not stopping at all. Apparently, someone thought that his stomach was a jungle gym.

Tora chuckled as he sat down next to his mate. “Someone’s busy.” He could see the handprints that the baby was leaving on Bardock’s stomach.

“If only someone would stay still for a couple of seconds.” Bardock growled.

The soldier laughed before leaning down and resting his head against his mate’s stomach. “This should work.”

The warrior was about to grumble something at him, but stopped when his stomach stilled. “How did you do that?”

Tora laughed. “Don’t you remember? Kakarot did the same thing.” He sighed. “I do wonder what this one is going to be like.”

Bardock felt himself smile. “Yeah…like I need someone as difficult as you doubled.”

Tora laughed. “You know you like me. You wouldn’t have mated with me if you didn’t.”

The warrior began to run his fingers through Tora’s hair. “I bet he’s going to look like you.”

Tora rolled his eyes. “Looking at our last two children, I would say that that’s impossible.”

Bardock chuckled. “It’s bound to happen someday.”

Tora smirked up at his lover. “I bet he’s going to have that laugh of yours.”

“Why do you say that?” The warrior asked, glad that the baby had finally settled down.

“Kakarot has your laugh…so does Raditz.” Tora smiled. “He’ll probably want find a very annoying mate as well.”

“But I thought you liked Chichi.” Bardock grinned. It had been a long time since they had just laid around like this.

“I do…but you have to admit that she’s overbearing.” Tora smiled. “Do you think that he’ll be smart.”

“With your genes? No.” Bardock laughed, only to hiss as the baby began to kick again. This time though, it hit Tora in the back of the head.

“OW!” Tora sighed, rubbing his head. “That’s one hell of a kick.”

“Well it is a saiyan.” Bardock smirked. “Really, Dear, what did you expect?”

“It could still be a girl.” Tora said. “Not like that really matters.”

The warrior began to laugh. “Remember when Fasha wanted to be with you?”

The soldier started to chuckle. “Yeah…she had the unfortunate experience of finding us in the shower. I believe she was mortified after that.” Tora leaned back down, resting his head against his mate’s stomach.

“Well, she did see her commanding officer and the second in command getting it on.” Bardock smirked.

“Not only that, but said commanding officer…was receiving quite the pounding.” Tora grinned up as his mate, only to get kicked once more. “Really, I thought you were on my side?” He asked the baby.

Bardock smiled. “If we’re going to raise this one, I believe you should be on my side.”

Tora leaned up and kissed his mate. “I’m always on your side.” His tail had wound itself around Bardock’s. “Do you think that he’ll like me?”

“He better.” The warrior said. “After all, I’m the strict one.”

Tora smiled. “That is true. I bet he’ll get away with a lot of stuff with me.”

Bardock growled. “You don’t get to spoil him.”

Tora leaned back up, but stopped before he kissed his mate. “Don’t worry, I’ll still spoil you.”

Bardock rolled his eyes, while turning red. How the hell did Tora always knock him off guard? He sighed. “If you want to spoil me, you can get me a snack from the kitchen.”

Tora sighed. “But I don’t want to move.” He caught a glare from his mate and stood up. The last thing he wanted to be was in the dog house.

As he walked into the kitchen, he couldn’t pray for the baby to get here sooner. Then things would get back to normal. There was only so much of his mate’s hormones that he could take.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later, Tora was standing in the kitchen making dinner. He was on edge. Bardock’s birth canal had already formed. The baby could appear at any time now. But that wasn’t the only thing he could focus on. Raditz had called the night before; his eldest son was pregnant, which confirmed that Bardock had spilled the beans. He wasn’t fond of 17, but he guessed that he would have to get used to it.

Bardock came in with a grin on his face. “Raditz is going to regret it once he can’t hold his bladder anymore.”

Tora grumbled as he put a large slab of meat onto a plate and placed it in front of his mate. “If you didn’t tell him…”

“But I like 17.” Bardock said. “Besides, didn’t you tell me to let him be happy? The boy wants to be a mother.”

Tora sighed. “I guess. I just don’t like the idea of someone that can just fly off the handle.”

“Tor, who did you mate with?” Bardock said with a smirk.

The soldier rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant, Dock.”

Bardock made to retort, but froze as a familiar sensation began to stir inside of him. He looked around, trying to gather his bearings, but seconds later a wave of stabbing pain hit him and he let out a groan. His tail flexed a few times as he felt the newly formed canal twitching.

“Finish your dinner.” Tora said then noticed how pale his mate was. “Dock, are you okay?”

The warrior closed his eyes, sensing that the baby was not only okay, but was ready to come out. Bardock’s eyes opened. “Tor, it’s time.”

Tora blinked a few times. “Time?”

“The baby. It’s ready.” Bardock said, hissing from another wave of contractions. They weren’t too bad right now, but this was only the beginning. Things were going to get worse.

“It’s time!” Tora stood up and then began to pace. “What do I do? What do I do?”

Bardock hissed as he glared as his mate. “Tora, call Kakarot or something…” He knew better than to call for a doctor. These humans weren’t used to male births. The last thing he wanted was his newborn to be taken away to be some kind of science project.

Tora ran from the room as Bardock made to stand. He could still walk, so he could make it to one of the bedrooms. He figured that one of the guest rooms would be nice, that way he didn’t stain their bed.

As he began to pull at his pants, Bardock could hear his mate calling out to him in panic. “Dock! Where did you go?!”

Bardock rolled his eyes. “Why are dominant males so clueless about birth?” He growled under his breath as another wave hit him. Only this time it was a little more painful than the last. He got into bed, leaving his pants by the side of the bed. “Did you call Kakarot?” He yelled out to his mate.

Tora appeared in the doorway, only he was white as a sheet. “Yes…I called Raditz too.”

“Just calm down…hissss.” Bardock glared at his mate. “Remind me to never let you touch me again.”

“But Dock, you can’t mean that.” Tora said in terror.

The birthing saiyan glared at his mate as the canal contracted again. This was going to take a while. Raditz had taken five hours while Kakarot had been around 12, so he figured this one might be in the middle of that. He started timing things, looking over at the clock next to him. He waited as an hour went by with the pain increasing. His water broke sometime in there, but things were still going slow.

* * *

 

Tora had left him alone, but that was mainly because he had sent his mate away. It wasn’t like Tora could really be useful in this situation.

Tora was pacing as he heard the door open and went to investigate. Both of his sons were standing there talking, but Chichi pushed past all of them. “Where is he?” She asked.

“In the guest room, to the right.” Tora said, turning blue.

She nodded. “Gohan, Raditz, why don’t you come with me? You’ll be going through this someday.”

“Actually, Raditz will be going through it in about 6 or 7 months.” 17 answered.

Chichi smiled, looking ready to congratulate them as they heard a painful sounding groan. “That must be Bardock then.”

Gohan turned pale. “What makes you think that’s him?”

“Gohan, dear, do you think that child birth is easy? It one of the most painful things you’ll ever do.” Chichi scolded.

Bardock let out another groan before Chichi dragged her eldest son and Raditz off to the delivery room, leaving everyone else in the living room.

Tora went back to pacing. “Come on, Dad. Everything’s going to be okay.” Goku said.

17 chuckled as he sat down on one of the couches. Goten only smiled at him. “So I’m going to have a cousin?”

The android smiled. “Yes, you are. But it looks like your aunt or uncle is coming first.”

Tora continued pacing and Goku sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Bardock let out an agonizing moan as the stabbing pain ripped through him. He was now into his sixth hour of this and didn’t know how much more of it he could take. “Tora, YOU’RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!”

Chichi moved to try and make him more comfortable. “Just remember to breathe, it will be over soon.”

“Stop saying that!” Bardock said shaking as his hands dug into the bed, pulling at the mattress and tearing it. That wasn’t his only problem though. The fact that his grandson and eldest son were in the room was more than a little uncomfortable.

But Raditz was trying to help Chichi as much as possible. “We need more towels.” Chichi said, looking around the room. Raditz gave her a nod and left to get them before she turned to Gohan. “Go and warm that water.” She said pointing to a bucket that was brought in there an hour ago. His grandson left, leaving him with the harpy.

The canal twitched horribly as he let out a cry of pain. Why did he let his mate touch him? He had been through this twice and still hadn’t learned anything, had he? Tears pricked his eyes as he felt something different. The waves of pain had been getting closer and closer during the last thirty minutes.

Chichi moved to check how dilated he was and gave him a smile. “It looks like we’re almost there.” She looked back up at him. “For a man, you are taking this well.”

Bardock glared at her. “I was made to do this.” He hissed on the last word.

She giggled. “It gives me some hope for Gohan.” She sat on the edge of the bed. “I was worried that it might be too much for him.”

“He’s a saiyan.” Bardock said, trying to breathe as the waves hit one after another.

Chichi sighed. “That’s not the issue. I remembered that Goku passed out when I gave birth to Gohan so…”

“My son…is…a…dominant…male.” Bardock was panting now. “It…makes…sense…if you…think about…it…like…ah…that.”

“I guess so.” Raditz walked back in seconds later with the towels, but he wasn’t alone. Gohan came in with the water. “Perfect timing.”

“Why do you say that, Mom?” Gohan said, as Chichi moved the blanket up.

“It’s time.” Bardock’s eyes went wide when she said that, but seconds later, he was proved right as he cried out in agony as his body told him to push. “I see the head. Keep going.” Chichi said excitedly.

Bardock pushed, digging his fingers into the mattress as he went. He tried grinding his teeth together to keep himself quiet but to no avail. He relaxed for a second catching his breath as the sensation to push came over him again.

“That’s it, Bardock, you’re almost done.” Chichi said. “Just a little more.” Bardock pushed hard one more time only to freeze as he heard a loud cry fill the room. He felt the cord between them be severed as Chichi passed the baby over to Raditz. “Go ahead and clean her up. I’ll help him with the afterbirth.”

Bardock only had to push once more for it to come out, but that was the last thing on his mind. Since he heard that cry, he wanted his daughter in his arms.

Gohan finished washing her up, so Raditz wrapped her in a blanket and walked the baby over to its mother. “Here you go, Mom.” Raditz sat on the side of the bed as his father took his sister in his arms for the first time.

Bardock stared down, seeing traces of himself and Tora everywhere. His hair was a given, but some of Tora’s features were prominent. “She’s beautiful.” The baby’s tail looped around his arm.

“Do you know what you’re going to name her?” Gohan asked, sitting on the other side of his grandmother.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting a girl with all of that movement.” Bardock smiled as her eyes opened and she stared up at him. He began to purr, making the baby purr as well.

Chichi came back, only this time she held the door open. “Go on Tora, go see your new daughter.”

Bardock didn’t look up as his son moved so that his mate could sit next to him. “Finally, one that looks somewhat like me.” Tora said. “Of course it’s the girl.”

“But she still needs a name.” Bardock said, watching the small saiyan nibble on her fingers.

“Elena.” Tora said, earning him a stare from his mate. “What? You did say that I could name the girls and you would name the boys back then, don’t you remember?”

Bardock looked back down at his daughter. “So Elena it is.”

“Dock, can I hold her?” Tora asked only to be glared at. “I guess not.”

“She’s almost asleep.” Bardock said. “She doesn’t need to be moved around like a sack of potatoes.”

Tora rolled his eyes. “You’re just scared that we’ll break her. You did the same thing with Raditz.”

Bardock held the baby closer. “Wait your turn.”

Tora sighed. “Typical, Dock.” He leaned forward, kissing his mate’s forehead. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Well, if you kept your dick to yourself.” Bardock started.

“Yeah, you’re back to normal.” Tora said.

“Get used to it.” Bardock said looking down at his daughter as she slept. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to sleep tonight. Even with the pain he had faced earlier, he didn’t want to take his eyes off of the baby. But his eyes betrayed him and seconds later he passed out, purring with his baby in his arms.

Tora had to peel his daughter from his mate’s arms. She was small, but he really couldn’t get over the fact that she looked like him. “I’m going to protect you. I promise.” He looked over at his mate. “Again, you may have better luck with Mama.”

* * *

 

She giggled and Tora smiled. Everything was finally perfect.

Tora looked up at Kakarot. “Thank you for bringing us back.”

Goku have his father a sheepish look as Chichi took his arm. “We need to get going. It is late.” Chichi said. “Call us if you need anything.”

Tora nodded as his house began to empty. “You really are the cutest thing ever. You know that?” He asked his daughter, only for her to put her tail around his arm. He moved around to the other side of the bed and cuddled next to his mate, leaving Elena on his chest. He purred as they all drifted off to sleep as their family was finally complete.


	10. Chapter 10

Bardock grumbled as he began to wake up. His body still ached from giving birth. For a second, he almost panicked, as he couldn’t find his daughter.

But as he tried to pull himself up, he realized that someone’s head was on his stomach. “What are you doing?” Bardock growled.

“Shh…She’s asleep.” Tora said, holding his daughter, while lying in mate’s stomach.

Bardock rolled his eyes. “You know, you could have picked a better spot to do this.”

“You don’t need to be moving around.” Tora started. “I remember what the doctors back home said when you had Raditz.”

“I’m fine.” Bardock began, but winced as he attempted to pull himself up.

“Just admit that you’re weak right now.” Tora said, rocking the baby.

“Weak.” Bardock snarled, waking the baby.

Tora kept rocking. Elena had been out like a light too, now she was wailing. “Look, there are more important things for you to worry about than your pride.”

Bardock glared at his mate, but his gaze softened as his lover comforted their child. “She has your lungs.” The warrior said.

Tora chuckled. “I don’t know about that, Dock.” The soldier expected for his mate to get angry with him once more, but as he looked up at Bardock, he could see something in those eyes. Tora smiled. “You really are something, Dock.”

Bardock smiled back. “So are you.”

Tora moved off of his lover’s stomach, holding the baby tight against him. Slowly, he leaned into his mate, kissing him. “I love you, Dock.”

Bardock turned red. “I love you.” He looked away quickly. “Just don’t leave me again.”

Tora smiled. “Why would I ever do that?” His daughter had fallen asleep once more. “I have everything I could possibly want.”

Bardock kept his gaze everted. He felt really happy right now. If his body didn’t hurt and the baby wasn’t so close…he would have asked for something… his body was already burning from it.

Tora smelled the air, then smirked. “Do you need something?”

Bardock turned redder. “No…”

Suddenly, Tora left the room. The soldier had an idea. He placed his daughter into a bassinet. She was out for the count. The soldier walked over and turned a monitor on before returning to the room where Bardock was still in bed.

“What are you…?” Bardock asked as Tora turned on the baby monitor.

Tora climbed onto the bed, pulling at the sheets. “You need me.”

The warrior turned red. “That’s…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence though as Tora began to kiss him. Hand’s roamed on his body. “Tora…I can’t…it’s…”

“If I go slow. It should be fine.” Tora said, rubbing himself against his mate’s ass.

Bardock let out a whimper. “I…Yes.” He moaned as his lover entered him.

Tora smiled down at his mate. “I love you, Dock. So, let me make love to you now.”

Bardock moaned. “Don’t…oh don’t stop.” How the hell was he trying to deny it earlier? His pain had vanished as his lover pumped into him slowly. His arms wrapped around his mate’s back. “Never…stop.”

Tora groaned. “If I…oh….do that…we’ll have another baby.” He pushed in deeper, earning him small moan.

“I…oh.” Everything felt fantastic, Bardock could barely stay coherent. “Take me…”

Tora smiled. “I’ll never leave you again.” He thrust forward, moving a little faster.

“I love you…oh Tora!” His fingernails dung into his mate’s back as he came. It had been so long since they had made love. He felt one last thrust before everything became warm down below. His eyes began to close as he fell back asleep from exhaustion.

Tora purred into his lover’s neck before standing up and leaving the room. He looked down at his daughter as he picked her up. “You know, your mother is something else.” The baby snoozed against him as he walked back into the bedroom. Bardock was now on his side. He smirked as he slipped into bed, putting Elena between them. He purred again, before reaching out and touching his mate’s sleeping face. “You’re something alright…something that I love.”

With that, Tora passed out. Filling the room with three purrs.

* * *

 

5 years later.

Sharpener was just finished loading up the car right outside of the Son home. Gohan was moving into a place with him that was closer to the university.

Chichi was going over some last minute things with the boys. “You’ll call me when you get in town.”

“Yes, Mom.” Gohan said with a smile.

“And you’ll make sure to eat three times a day and brush your teeth.” Chichi said.

“I wouldn’t let him kiss me if he didn’t.” Sharpener laughed.

Chichi moved forward, placing her son a bruising hug. “Remember to call me every day.”

“Mom, I can’t breathe.” Gohan said, as Goku walked up and pulled Chichi free.

“Just don’t forget to call us every once in a while.” Goku said with a smile.

“I won’t.” Gohan said, walking over to the passenger side of the car.

Chichi began to cry against her husband. “I can’t believe he’s all grown up.” She sniffled into his chest.

Goku only smiled. “Yeah, his first Ki blast felt like it was just yesterday.”

Chichi groaned. “Really, that’s what you think about?” She made to argue, but Goku silenced her with a kiss.

“Goten’s still here.” Goku said.

She sighed. “But for how long? He spends so much time with Trunks now, it’s ridiculous.”

“You don’t think?” Goku pondered.

Chichi giggled. “I don’t think, Goku. I know. Bulma caught them making out last week.”

Goku blinked a couple of times. “What about Vegeta?”

“Vegeta took it pretty well. I think Bulma said the fact that Goten had some saiyan blood made him a better candidate than most.” Chichi laughed.

Goku moved over to let his wife walk back into the house. His parents were coming over later, as well as Raditz and 17, so they needed to get everything ready. He sighed, why did they always do these things at his place? Raditz’s house was bigger.

“Goku are you going to work or not?!” Chichi shouted from inside the house.

“I’m coming.” He ran into the house, not wanting to get chastised by his wife.

* * *

 

Bardock and Tora landed with their daughter beside them. She had always been a bundle of energy, so they expected her to run towards the house when they landed.

Seconds later, Raditz landed with 17. Their son, Lapis, was hanging off of his father, while their second child, Negi, hung off of Raditz’s back. Their third and newly born child, Aris, was sleeping in her mother’s arms.

Bardock couldn’t help but laugh at his eldest son. Raditz clearly did want children. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had at least two more. “So Kakarot is having all of us over then?”

“I believe Gohan just moved out.” 17 said. “So he’s not here.”

Tora nodded, as a car pulled up and a woman he didn’t know got out. “Who is that?”

“Oh, that’s Bulma.” Raditz said.

Bardock pondered that name. He had heard it before, but didn’t say anything as a boy with purple hair landed next to her.

“It looks like those two are a thing now.” 17 said with a laugh.

“I never thought I would see the day when Goten had a boyfriend, and with him of all people.” Raditz said with a grin.

Bardock and Tora followed their son over, just to watch Goku and Chichi come out of the house. “We didn’t expect everyone so early.” Goku said.

Bulma giggled. “Well, you know the boy just wanted to get over here.”

The boy with the purple hair turned red. “Mom.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. The two of you weren’t so discrete when I caught you kissing.” Bulma said.

Bardock looked over the boy. He looked like he was trained quite a bit. But he could sense that the boy was trying to keep his cool for some reason.

“Your dad is on his way here. He just needed to finish up with Bra in the gravity room.” Bulma said. “He pushes you kids hard, but I think it’s been for the best.”

The boy rolled his eyes, but smiled as Goten came out of the house. Goten’s hair was looking less like Goku’s now, but he still had that baby face. “Don’t tell me that you got past that part without me.” The purple haired boy said.

“I crushed it.” Goten said with a laugh.

Chichi rolled her eyes. “Boys.”

“Having a girl isn’t much different.” Bulma said. “Bra trains more than Trunks does.”

Bardock tensed up at that name. He had heard it before, but he couldn’t remember where.

The boys made to run into the house, only to freeze in place. “Where do you think you’re going?” Tora and Bardock looked up to find Prince Vegeta floating there with a small girl. The girl’s arms were crossed the same way as the prince’s but she looked like the boy’s mother.

The boy with the purple hair backed up. “Father…Umm, I was…we were just going to play video games.”

“A likely excuse.” Vegeta said upon landing in front of them.

The small girl did the same. “Always an excuse.” She said.

Vegeta smirked down at the girl. “Princess, why don’t you go play with the other kids?”

“But daddy, I want to stay with you. Weaklings aren’t any fun.” The girl stated.

Goku walked over. “Wow, Bra’s gotten taller.”

Bra looked up at Goku. “I’ve gotten stronger too, Clown.”

Vegeta began to laugh as he lifted his daughter up. “That’s my girl!”

Bulma giggled a bit. “Vegeta spoils Bra way too much, but I don’t stop it because it’s just too cute.”

Bardock and Tora stared at each other. Goten was dating Prince Vegeta’s son. They could hardly believe it.

Elena ran over towards her older brother. “Kakarot, why is she mean?”

Goku picked up his sister. “That’s just, Bra. She is a princess and takes after her father.”

Elena stared up at her brother. “She looks like a royal pain.”

“Why did you think I said she takes after her father?” Goku joked, tickling his sister. Soon, Lapis and Negi were also tackling him.

Chichi giggled. “Seeing you covered in so many kids, makes me want another one.”

Goku smiled up at her. “Well, we do have the room now.”

Chichi turned red. “Really, Goku?”

“I don’t see why not. I could always use a new sparring partner.” Goku said.

She sighed, shaking her head.

Vegeta chuckled as he looked over the two saiyans he didn’t see before. Pureblood saiyans with a pureblood child. He stared at them, wanting an explanation, only for Goku to explain it for them.

“So you used the dragonballs, huh?” Vegeta said. “Hmmm. You think we could bring more saiyans back that way?”

“Why are you asking?” Goku asked.

“There is no warrior on earth that is good enough for my princess.” Vegeta said.

Bulma giggled. “I doubt that there would be one that was good enough if you brought someone back.”

Bardock moved away from the prince with his daughter and mate. Raditz was feeding his youngest while 17 was now being climbed on. Tora couldn’t help but laugh at how overwhelmed the android was.

Chichi moved over by Goku, giving him a kiss. “We can try doing that later tonight.” She said. “If you want?”

Goku grinned. “Sounds good to me.” He looked over the party one last time.

“You had a good idea.” Chichi said.

“What?” Goku said.

“Bringing them back. We really do feel like a complete family now.” Chichi said.

Goku smiled back at her. “I know what you mean. But I still can’t believe that I have two daddies.”

The End.


End file.
